Vive les Dursley!
by kawiz
Summary: 7e année à Poudlard, de la folie à l'état pur! Situations cocasses impliquant Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et même Dudley... (Nouveau : Chap 11)
1. La poudre de cheminette

Coucou ^^ Je vous avertis d'avance, cette fic est vraiment stupide lol Rien n'est sérieux et elle mérite bien son genre « Humour ». Petite mise en situation : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George empruntent la poudre de cheminette pour aller souhaiter bon anniversaire à Harry ! Sauf qu'il ne le sait pas! ^^  
  
******************************************  
  
- On devrait arriver bientôt. Pourvu que...  
  
« BANG ! !»  
  
- Ouille !  
  
- Aïe !  
  
- Ouille !  
  
- Ron ! C'était mon pied !  
  
- Désolé, Hermione !  
  
- Non, moi c'est Ginny.  
  
- Oh ! Désolé Ginny.  
  
- Quelqu'un a vu George ?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pour la première fois en 17 ans, les Dursley avaient laissé Harry seul à la maison. Non pas que cela leur faisait plaisir, mais les circonstances actuelles étaient bien embêtantes : d'un côté, ils ne pouvaient laisser leur neveu chez la vieille Mrs Figgs, comme lorsqu'il était petit et de l'autre, ils ne devaient absolument pas manquer la chance de leur vie : le concours annuel des plus belles plantes de maisons, qui se déroulait dans une petite ville à quelques heures de Little Whinging. En effet, la tante Pétunia pensait pouvoir gagner haut-la-main cette année. Ils étaient donc partis tous les trois ce matin, refusant de laisser Dudley avec son cousin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
- Alors c'est bien compris ? Je compte jusqu'à 3 et nous y allons. Pas de questions ?  
  
- Et essayez de ne pas trop fausser d'accord.  
  
- Oui, oui, mais RON ! PEUX-TU BIEN ENLEVER TON DOIGT DE MON OREILLE !  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La chaleur qui régnait sur toute la région depuis des semaines déjà l'accablait au plus haut point. Profitant de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée, Harry descendit l'escalier en courant jusqu'à la cuisine et se versa un grand verre de jus d'orange. Ça ne valait pas un bon pichet de jus de citrouilles, mais tant pis ! C'était toujours mieux que rien !  
  
Il remonta lentement les marches jusque dans sa chambre lorsque soudain, il entendit un bruit.  
  
- Onne ! Chute d'antan des pois. Nager pu. Chutaitoi !  
  
Intrigué, Harry redescendit l'escalier et suivit le murmure qui le porta jusque dans le salon. Armé de sa baguette magique, il s'approcha silencieusement et tendit l'oreille. Les nerfs tendus jusqu'au moindre petit orteil, il tenta de distinguer d'où provenait le son qu'il avait entendu lorsque...  
  
- Lumos !  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !  
  
- Minute ! Minute ! On ne bouge plus ! Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Harry se retourna d'un bond vers la cheminée, confus. Mais qu'est-ce que...Ah, bien sûr ! Il venait de comprendre. Ces idiots d'amis avaient probablement essayé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour venir le voir. C'était très très gentil, mais malheureusement la cheminée des Dursley était barricadée en trois endroits depuis la quatrième année, lorsque les Weasley étaient apparus dans leur salon.  
  
Afin de vérifier ses pensées, il s'approcha de l'âtre où brillait le feu du faux-foyer acheté trois ans plutôt et réussit à se courber suffisament pour faire passer sa tête à l'intérieur.  
  
- Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? Ginny, tu es là ?  
  
- Écoutez, je crois que c'est Harry !  
  
- Harry ? Où ça Harry ?  
  
- George ! C'est toi ? Où étais-tu caché ?  
  
- Allons, les garçons ! Un peu de sérieux ! Maintenant que je suis préfète- en-chef, mon rôle est de vous raisonner et c'est ce que je vais faire à l'instant même. Ne voyez-vous pas que ce pauvre Harry ne comprendra plus rien si personne ne lui répond alors je vous propose de vous excuser et...  
  
- Hermione, la ferme !  
  
De plus en plus stupéfait, Harry se gratta le menton. Hermione était donc là elle aussi ? Et George ? Mais que faisaient-ils donc tous là ?  
  
- Je vais essayer...  
  
- NON RON, NON !  
  
- Trop tard...  
  
Et dans un vacarme assourdissant, ce qui restait de la cheminée de l'oncle Vernon éclata en projetant des débris dans tous les coins du salon, renversant les précieux vases de la tante Pétunia et percutant de plein fouet la bibliothèque de Mr Dursley, la collection complète de L'avenir est dans les perceuses par Virginia Jayme Lestrous se brisant sur la moquette.  
  
Sous l'intensité du choc, Harry tomba par terre, sous un paquet de planches brûlées par l'explosion.  
  
- Ron, je le savais, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Le sort que tu as jeté était très inapproprié à la situation et je me permets de te rappeler que ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant majeur que tu peux ensorceler tout ce que tu vois !  
  
- Hermione...s'il-te-plaît...  
  
Harry se releva juste à temps pour voir le visage rayonnant d'Hermione. De toute évidence, elle ne cesserait jamais ses disputes avec Ron, mais au moins ils s'aimaient. C'était l'essentiel. Devant lui se tenait également Ginny, qui lui adressa un sourire en le voyant. À sa droite, une pile de briques rouges bougea et...  
  
- GEORGE ! MON FRÈRE !  
  
Fred se précipita dans les bras de son jumeau qui étouffa sous son étreinte.  
  
- FRED ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Promets-moi que nous serons plus jamais séparés dans une horrible cheminée barricadée !  
  
Puis, se ressaisissant, sous le regard effaré d'Harry, il lança :  
  
- Attention ! Dans 3, 2, 1...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !  
  
De voir ses amis débarquer ainsi, dans le salon des Dursley, terrorisait Harry au plus haut point. Et si les Dursley avaient été présents ? Et s'ils étaient restés coincés dans le conduit de la cheminée ? Et si...  
  
- Mais êtes-vous MALADES ? Vous êtes chanceux que ma tante et mon oncle ne soient pas ici, mais qu'auriez-vous fait, si ça avait été le contraire ? AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT PENSÉ À ÇA ?  
  
- George, mon ami, je crois que la surprise ne lui plaît pas.  
  
- Tu n'as jamais aussi bien dit, mon frère.  
  
Harry regarda tour à tour Hermione, Ron et Ginny, hébété. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Des flammes de couleur verte apparurent dans la cheminée éventrée et il fut tellement surpris d'en voir sortir Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood main dans la main qu'il s'étouffa avec sa salive.  
  
- Salut, vous-autres ! Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! ?  
  
Harry regarda le plancher du salon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. La cheminée détruite, la bibliothèque renversée...son oncle allait le tuer. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il vit la voiture des Dursley tourner le coin de la rue. Paniqué, il se mit à gesticuler comme un hystérique.  
  
- ARRRRGGGHHHH ! Vite, cachez-vous tous ! Mon oncle arrive !  
  
- Et pourquoi, Harry ? On aimerait bien les rencontrer, tes Moldus ! N'est- ce pas George ?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Et voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé ^^ À venir : Réparation des dommages au salon et jeu de cache-cache avec les Moldus hihi  
  
Histoire tordue écrite par une âme tordue, mais que vous aimiez ou pas prenez 2 petites minutes pour poster une petite review plz ^^ 


	2. Cache cache avec les Moldus

Coucou !  
  
Désolée du retard...Ah oui, j'ai essayé d'insérer du code html afin que ça soit plus intéressant à lire, mais malheureusement, comme je le craignais, ça n'a pas marché et je me suis ramassée avec plein de signes bizarres au milieu de ma fic ! Alors si quelqu'un avait la charmante aimabilité de m'expliquer...lol Merci d'avance ^^  
  
Merci beaucoup, beaucoup aux reviewers ! ^^  
  
Bridget Malfoy : Merci ! ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
petites sorcières : Allô ! Je suis contente que Fred et George te fassent rire... Eh oui, Neville et Luna, je sais que vous préféreriez peut-être plus Harry et Luna mais puisqu'il sont en 7e année (Harry aura 17 ans), il a pu se passer plusieurs choses depuis la cinquième année, entre les persos, donc tout est possible...  
  
Aéléa Wood : J'aime ton nom ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! Et oui, c'est bien Neville et Luna ! !  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Oui Neville et Luna ! ^^  
  
Jo_hp5 : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !  
  
Miss-Tania et Mgane Malefoy : Merci les filles ! La suite c'est maintenant ! ^^  
  
Louna : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci, et ne t'en fais pas Fred et George vont effectivement s'en sortir... ^^  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
- Imbéciles, allez vous cacher !  
  
- C'est nous qu'il traite d'imbéciles ?  
  
- Je crois que oui !  
  
- Alors allons nous cacher !  
  
Le teint livide, Harry regarda les jumeaux sortir du salon et se faufiler jusque dans la salle de bain. À l'instant où l'auto tourna dans l'entrée de la maison, il se jeta à genoux et se mit à supplier Merlin L'Enchanteur afin qu'il lui épargne de souffrances inutiles.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ?  
  
- Hermione, laisse-moi prier, c'est le seul recours qu'il me reste si je ne veux pas mourir zigouillé sous les mains de mon oncle Vernon.  
  
- Reparo !  
  
Sous l'effet du sort d'Hermione, le salon reprit sa forme d'origine. Les dégâts étaient réparés, mais l'Enfer n'était rien comparé au reste de l'été qu'il allait passer si les Dursley trouvaient non pas un, mais huit sorciers sous leur toit ! Fred et George étaient déjà partis Harry décida de leur faire confiance. Le visage suppliant, il encouragea les autres à se cacher rapidement quelque part, n'importe où, tant qu'on ne les retrouverait pas avant longtemps!  
  
Hermione et Ginny furent les premières à régir. Elles traversèrent le hall d'entrée à toute vitesse, passèrent par la cuisine et montèrent les escaliers à la course. Luna et Neville, de leur côté, choisirent le placard sous l'escalier. Convaincus que c'était la meilleure cachette de la maison, ils s'installèrent à la hâte parmi les produits chimiques et les vieux torchons de la tante Pétunia. Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre si Ron n'était pas si lent d'esprit. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre qu'il devait fuir au plus vite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'oncle de Harry, qui passa de peine et de misère dans la petite porte de la maison.  
  
- Pétunia, ma chérie, je croyais pourtant que nous avions fait agrandir cette foutue porte le mois passé !  
  
Heureusement, on ne pouvait voir de l'entrée l'endroit du salon où Harry et Ron se fixaient d'un regard mi-effrayé, mi-excité. La tante Pétunia l'appela de la cuisine. Énervé, Harry donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui plongea derrière le fauteuil préféré de Dudley. Celui-ci, toujours aussi grand que large, entra dans la pièce en se dandinant.  
  
Épuisé par le trajet à pied de l'auto jusqu'au salon, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Lentement, il se mit à pencher le dossier de sa chaise. Théoriquement, Ron, qui était déjà coincé derrière, devait ne plus avoir aucune chance de respirer. Si Dudley reculait encore...  
  
« POP ! »  
  
- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
  
Harry observa son cousin, bouche bée. De toute évidence, Ron avait transplané, mais il ne pouvait surtout pas donner cette explication, alors que dire ? Son cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité et péniblement, il lui bégaya une réponse.  
  
- C'est...c'est moi. Je dois...je crois que...que j'ai laissé aller...quelques flatulences.  
  
- Ah bon...eh bien...Puisque tu es là, profites-en donc pour aller me chercher un grand verre de limonade ! Allez, vite, je la veux glacée !  
  
Dudley ne semblait pas trop croire à son explication et c'est avec plaisir qu'Harry quitta le salon pour d'autres contrées plus sûres. À l'instant où il posa le pied dans la cuisine, la tante Pétunia lui demanda – ou plutôt lui ordonna de nettoyer la cuisine. Esquissant un semblant de sourire, il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lorsque Ginny avait suivi Hermione à travers la maison, elle croyait évidemment que son amie savait où elle allait, mais à sa grande déception, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Arrivées tout en haut de l'escalier, elles s'interrogèrent du regard sur la direction à prendre, complètement décontenancées. Devant elles, quatre portes s'ouvraient sur quatre salles différentes, quatre salles qui auraient chacune pu être la chambre à coucher de Harry. Mais laquelle choisir ? Hermione n'était jamais venue à Privet Drive auparavant et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre d'Harry. Les Dursley, la maison des Dursley, ainsi que la vie qu'il menait chez les Dursley n'était en aucun cas un sujet intéressant à étaler à Poudlard. Ginny, elle, en savait encore moins qu'elle à ce sujet. Le temps n'étant pas aux longues décisions réfléchies, elles choisirent donc la première entrée sur leur droite.  
  
Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'une décision prise à la hâte en était une très mauvaise et si elle n'avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée, elle aurait sûrement piqué une colère terrible comme seule elle était capable de le faire. En effet, il était maintenant évident que cette chambre n'était pas celle de Harry. C'était spacieux, propre, neuf, était garni d'un lit pouvant accueillir au moins douze personnes de taille normale, une chaîne stéréo ayant le pouvoir de redonner l'ouïe - Hermione en était convaincue - à un sourd et plusieurs autres appareils très coûteux, bien ancrés sur les diverses tables et étagères encombrant la pièce.  
  
N'ayant pourtant pas d'autre solution que de se trouver une cachette le plus rapidement possible et ce, sans faire de bruit, dans ce bric-à-brac moldu, elles se faufilèrent toutes les deux à travers les portes de garde- robe entrouvertes et s'accroupirent dans l'obscurité.  
  
L'endroit n'était pas très invitant, Ginny devait l'avouer. Assise entre une pile de caleçons propres de Dudley, de la largeur de celles qu'on ferait porter à un éléphant, et une autre qui avait l'air d'être entièrement composée de celles qui avaient été utilisées tout récemment, l'air n'était pas aussi pur qu'à la montagne. Paralysée par la peur de se faire découvrir par un Dursley, et de ce fait même, s'attirer les foudres d'Harry, elle demeura à sa place sans bouger, tentant de dissimuler totalement sa présence au monde extérieur.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Juste au-dessous de la chambre de Dudley, se situait la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Dos contre dos, nez écrasés dans la vitre de la douche, Fred et George attendaient patiemment le signal d'Harry qui leur dirait lorsque la voie serait libre. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'avec les Dursley, la voie ne serait libre que dans trois ans, peut-être deux s'ils étaient chanceux.  
  
Pourtant, leur court séjour coincés dans la salle de bain des Dursley ne les affectaient pas outre mesure. Au contraire, ils en profitèrent pour enrichir leurs connaissances sur le système de douche moldu. Malgré le peu d'espace disponible, Fred regardait, touchait, expérimentait tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée. George, lui, était concentré sur l'observation du bouton de réglage de la température de l'eau lorsque son frère lui chuchota, l'air excité, de regarder la pompe à savon orange qu'il venait de trouver.  
  
- Regarde, George ! Du jus de citrouille ! Ces Moldus ne sont pas aussi cinglés qu'on le croit !  
  
Intrigué, il crut bon de faire demi-tour, mais Fred, au même instant, décida de faire la même chose afin de lui montrer sa découverte. Étant donné l'espace restreint où ils se trouvaient, le face-à-face fut inévitable. Dans un grand bruit, leurs nez se fracassèrent et, même s'ils purent retenir leurs cris de douleur, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent faire cesser les saignements de George, qui paniqua à la vue de tout ce liquide qui lui coulait sur le visage. À demi-hystérique, il se trémoussait dans les sens, oubliant complètement l'endroit et la situation où il se trouvait.  
  
Énervé, et, il faut le dire, souffrant des coups de pieds que George ne cessait de lui donner, Fred sortit sa baguette et d'un petit coup sur le front de son frère, fit arrêter le flot de sang.  
  
- Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses... George, mon frère, tu veux avoir l'honneur de goûter à ce jus de citrouille le premier ?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Peu après le départ de la tante Pétunia, Harry regarda longuement le bout de ses orteils et finit par pousser un soupir, anxieux à l'idée qu'un de ses amis soit découvert, ou pire encore, apparaisse nez à nez avec Dudley. Pour l'instant, l'oncle Vernon était à l'extérieur, dans son petit garage, essayant une nouvelle gamme de perceuses automatiques avant de passer une commande importante pour son entreprise. Sa tante, elle, était partie prendre le thé chez les voisins d'en face, des gens très respectables.  
  
C'était le moment idéal pour tenter de se débarasser des Weasley, d'Hermione, Neville et Luna. Le seul obstacle restant était Dudley. Un obstacle de taille, si vous voulez mon avis. Relevant la tête, Harry vit la plante de sa tante, mise bien en évidence, sur le cadre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une grande plaque dorée était posée à ses côtés, où était gravé en lettres élégantes :  
  
CONCOURS ANNUEL DES PLUS BELLES PLANTES DE MAISON DE ST ZINZIN  
  
Gagnant 2004 – Premier prix  
  
McDaniel's ainsi que Banjo & Associés sont fiers  
de décerner le trophée de la plus belle plante de maison 2004  
à  
Madame  
  
Et suivait le nom de la tante Pétunia, griffonné au stylo bleu. Poussant un soupir, Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de trouver Fred et George et de les faire disparaître au plus vite. Il n'eut pourtant pas à aller bien loin, car en passant devant le placard sous l'escalier où il avait dormi les dix premières annés de sa vie, la petite porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et, avec un sursaut, il vit la tête de Neville, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sortir de l'armoire de rangement.  
  
- Neville ! Qu'est-ce que tu...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dudley, sûrement mû par un instinct de violence démoniaque envers son cousin, entra dans la cuisine, transpirant sous l'effort excessif qu'il venait d'accomplir en se levant de son fauteuil.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Et ma limonade ? Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que je dise à mon père que tu as touché au préééécieux trophée de maman et que tu as voulu...  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, Dudley ! J'y vais ! J'arrive, votre Altesse !  
  
« N'importe quoi, pensa-t-il. N'importe quoi et ensuite, laisse-moi tranquille... » Ayant entendu la porte derrière lui se refermer, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il prit grand soin de sortir le verre le plus grand qui puisse exister, d'y verser calmement de la limonade bien fraîche et d'apporter la boisson sur la table sans renverser une seule goutte. Il le poussa devant son cousin, qui le repoussa d'un geste.  
  
- Non merci, dit-il d'un sourire démoniaque, en fin de compte, je n'ai plus soif. Je vais plutôt aller prendre ma douche... Mon...eumm...Ma...En fait...Ma...ma petite amie vient souper ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'un air triomphant. Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne la connais pas ! Elle est tout ce qui a de plus normal, et de plus charmant, pas comme toi, qui est si étrange et...cinglé. À ce soir, Harry chéri !  
  
De sa démarche lourde, mais assurée, il trottina ensuite jusque dans la salle de bain. Tremblant de rage, Harry vida la limonade dans l'évier et lava rapidement le verre sale avant que sa tante ne revienne. En temps normal, il en aurait profité pour le boire lui-même, mais l'attitude de Dudley à son égard le dégoûtait tellement que ça lui coupait l'appétit. Un peu à la manière des Détraqueurs. À la différence que, son cousin, lui, ÉTAIT l'horreur qu'Harry apercevait.  
  
Avec un léger haut-le-cœur, il songea au type de personne qui pouvait bien tomber amoureuse de Dudley. Il imaginait une jeune fille grasse, laide et stupide, à l'image de son cousin. Existait-il réellement un sosie féminin de l'être le plus débile sur Terre ? Terrifié à cette idée, il transporta ses pensées vers un sujet plus pertinent. Comment allait-il faire pour se débarasser de ses amis sans se faire assassiner par son oncle et sa tante ? Il devrait sûrement commencer par Neville et Luna, puisqu'il connaissait leur cachette, mais surtout parce que maintenant que Dudley était dans la salle de bain, il ne courait plus aucun risque.  
  
Dans la salle de bain... Le visage d'Harry devint livide. Fred et George n'étaient-ils pas, justement, dans la salle de bain ?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Deuxième chapitre enfin arrivé ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose mais c'était assez essentiel à l'histoire. Pour le prochain chapitre : On saura où Ron a transplané, et on fera connaissance avec la petite amie de Dudley...  
  
Je sais que c'est débile, mais j'essaie de rendre ça un peu comique. Si je suis complètement dans le champ, dites-moi le ! Et si vous aimez ça, dites- moi le aussi, tout cela en m'envoyant une petite review ! ^^ D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup aux reviewers du premier chapitre, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous lire ! 


	3. La petite amie de Dudley

Je relance encore une fois mon appel : si quelqu'un sait comment se servir des codes html sur fanfiction.net, s'il-vous-plaît je vous en supplie expliquez-moi ! ^^  
  
Merci encore aux reviewers ^^  
  
Onarluca, Myhahou, Louna, Caroline Black, Aikopotter et Narbeleth, merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voici le 3e chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je suis vraiment désolée, merci quand même ! loll  
  
Et un petit bonjour à ma tite sœur, ma lectrice la plus assidue, à ma salamandre en sucre ainsi qu'à ma tite bebitte à poils préférée. Riez pas de moi ou je vous fais une descente du coude ! ! (Ahhh que c'est menaçant ! ! ^^)  
  
*****************************************  
  
De la garde-robe puante qui lui servait de cachette, Ginny entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une mouche passa près de son nez dans un grand « Bzzz... ». Hermione, assise à sa droite, ne cessait de bouger. La jeune fille comptait silencieusement les minutes. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elles attendaient, perdues dans l'obscurité la plus complète.  
  
Malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue habituée à entendre et voir un sorcier transplaner, Ginny passa près de la crise de cœur lorsque dans un craquement, Ron atterrit sur ses genoux. Dans la noirceur qui les enveloppait tous, elle ne vit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Elle prononça donc une formule qui faillit enflammer la crinière rousse de son frère et, du bout de la flamme bleue qui illuminait le bout de sa baguette, elle reconnût le jeune homme.  
  
- Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! », chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Puis, à l'intention d'Hermione qui lui demandait ce qui se passait, elle ajouta : « Mon idiot de frère... Enfin, ton amoureux, vient de transplaner sur moi, passant à un poil de crever mon œil droit avec sa baguette stupide qui ne fonctionne jamais... »  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux ! rouspéta Hermione, rougissante. Ginny...Je...Je t'assure que... Ron !, beugla-t-elle dans un murmure, N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, elle...elle... Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est, les petites sœurs, ça invente un paquet de choses et puis...et puis...euh...  
  
Elle se tut, soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Ron, lui, ne dit rien. Il se fichait éperdument des petites chicanes de filles entre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, d'ailleurs, s'il s'arrêtait à chacune d'entre elles, il ne ferait que cela de ses journées. Il était à peine conscient qu'Hermione venait d'avouer à demi, par son attitude, qu'elle l'aimait peut-être plus qu'en ami, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer à sa vie ? Il avait présentement d'autres préoccupations et si sa meilleure amie souhaitait l'avoir en tant que petit ami, eh bien elle devrait attendre un autre moment parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de l'accaparer avec ses problèmes amoureux.  
  
- C'est vrai ça, elle devra attendre...Un autre jour peut-être...dit-il d'un ton maussade.  
  
- Quoi ! ? s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.  
  
Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut, et surtout, à son grand désarroi, comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser, lui, Ron Weasley, il écarquilla les yeux et demeura assis, la bouche ouverte, contemplant la silhouette sombre devant lui. Il était bel et bien bouche bée et tout ça, à cause de ces pensées idiotes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit au mauvais moment... « Ahhhh, les filles..., pensa-t-il. Toujours aussi gênantes... Toujours aussi... Ah, et puis zut ! » Fâché contre lui-même, frustré d'être incapable de se justifier, il s'étira de tout son long sur une pile de vêtements moelleuse, poussant Ginny au passage qui lui renvoya sauvagement ses coups de pieds. Songeant qu'une petite sieste ne serait pas de trop, il se blottit délicatement dans le tissu en souriant.  
  
Pendant au moins trente bonnes secondes, les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Ron se rouler, se placer, s'intégrer à la pile de vêtements de Dudley. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Ginny se tordit de rire sur le plancher de bois franc. Hermione, elle, ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie si amusante, mais eut quand même un léger sourire en coin.  
  
- Ron, en fait..., dit-elle d'une voix blanche, c'est que vois-tu, tu es présentement en train de te frotter sur une pile de caleçons sales de Dudley Dursley...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry vit Dudley s'avancer vers la porte de la salle de bain, saisir la poignée, la tourner, et dans un dernier effort, l'ouvrir.  
  
- Nonnnn ! Dudley ! cria-t-il, horrifié.  
  
Puis, il profita de la surprise de son cousin pour s'élancer sur lui de toutes ses forces et le faire tomber face contre le plancher de céramique. Assis sur sa tête afin qu'il ne puisse la relever et ainsi voir George et Fred, Harry fit un signe aux jumeaux pour qu'ils déguerpissent au plus vite. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Dans de grands gestes, Fred lui montrait tour à tour son frère et une petite bouteille de savon orange. Harry n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette cachette ? La douche ! S'ils cherchaient l'endroit le plus stupide pour se cacher, ils l'avaient trouvé !  
  
Fred, lui, continuait de faire ses gestes bizarres avec le savon, en imitant maintenant un homme qui buvait. Ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, Harry laissa tomber et tenta de serrer son cousin encore plus fort. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, car Dudley était en général au moins dix fois plus fort que lui. Il grimaça en pensant à la correction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il le lâcherait...  
  
Heureusement, Fred finit par abandonner ses simagrées et transplana en même temps que son frère. Dudley, trop concentré à se débattre, ne remarqua même pas le claquement. Se préparant mentalement à avoir mal, Harry laissa son cousin et attendit que les coups tombent. Cependant, et à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
- Considère-toi chanceux, Harry, lui dit son cousin avec des éclairs dans les yeux, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de te faire regretter d'être venu au monde, mais peut-être que demain je le pourrai. Je te le ferai savoir...Harry chéri.  
  
- VEUX-TU BIEN CESSER DE M'APPELER HARRY CHÉRI !  
  
Les joues d'Harry étaient toutes rouges, sa fureur était telle qu'il aurait voulu que Dudley se transforme en caniche rose avec des boucles à pois vert. Il fixait intensément son cousin, bouillonnant de rage, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sous l'air mi-amusé, mi-effrayé du sorcier, Dudley se transforma en joli petit chien d'un rose éclatant. Au même instant, un énorme hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte et vint se percher sur l'épaule droite d'Harry.  
  
Intrigué, il prit le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture ronde de Dumbledore. Il le déroula rapidement, se demandant ce que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait déjà reçu sa liste scolaire, ça ne pouvait pas être cela.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai été averti il y a quelques instants par le Ministère de la Magie que tu venais d'utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques pour la première fois depuis que tu es majeur. Félicitations ! Je suis fier de toi et ton père aussi le serait. Dommage quand même que tu aies utilisé ton tout premier sort légal hors de l'école sur un Moldu qui n'en vaut pas la peine... Peu importe ! Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Harry se frappa le front. Qu'il était idiot ! Il avait maintenant 17 ans ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était majeur, et qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie sans craindre de se faire renvoyer de l'école. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Tout en souriant, il se tourna vers Dudley qui courait en rond en essayant de se mordre la queue. Conscient que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, et tout en sachant qu'il avait maintenant une arme contre son cousin, il sortit de la salle de bain et prit bien soin d'enfermer le chien à l'intérieur avant de monter à l'étage pour aller chercher sa baguette.  
  
Lorsqu'il redescendit, il frappa deux fois à la porte du placard sous l'escalier et cria à Neville et Luna qu'ils pouvaient sortir de là sans problème. Puis, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et d'un coup de sa baguette magique, rendit sa forme normale à Dudley. Celui-ci, ne s'étant aperçu de rien, jeta seulement un regard mauvais à Harry et lui demanda gentiement de sortir avant qu'il ne le réduise en bouillie. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il sortit de la pièce et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler dans la douche avant de crier à Neville que tout était correct, qu'il pouvait sortir. Des drôles de bruits lui parvenaient d'entre les trous d'aération et il jugea bon de les laisser seuls, lui et Luna. Il monta ensuite l'escalier à la recherche de Ron.  
  
***************************************************  
  
- Ccchut ! Hermione, tais-toi un instant ! Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose !  
  
Ron, qui jusque là n'avait plus rien dit, encore dégoûté de s'être étendu dans les sous-vêtements de Dudley, releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, quelqu'un venait. Tous les trois dans le noir, ils attendirent silencieusement, les muscles tendus au maximum.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Ron ? Hermione ? Ginny ? Fred ? non ?  
  
- Harry ? Ehhhh, les filles, c'est seulement Harry !  
  
Ron, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de son garde-robe étouffant, ouvrit les deux portes et sourit à Harry.  
  
- Comment ça, seulement Harry ? lui demanda celui-ci en riant. Allez, sortez tous de là, Dudley prend sa douche !  
  
Ginny poussa un cri de joie et sortit à la suite d'Hermione.  
  
- Harry, demanda Ron, crois-tu que ton cousin devra remonter à sa chambre tout de suite après ?  
  
- Euh...Oui, je crois, en tout cas il n'avait pas apporté de vêtements lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Alors, dit Ron tout blême, c'est une vraie chance que tu nous aies sortis d'ici avant que l'on n'assiste à des scènes d'horreur. Dudley NU ! Est-ce que vous y aviez pensé ?  
  
Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, l'air dégoûté. De toute évidence, un Dudley nu ne faisait pas partie de leurs fantasmes les plus forts. Ils auraient pu demeurer ainsi encore longtemps, tous les quatre, à se regarder en riant, mais l'arrivée de l'oncle Vernon vint encore une fois tout gâcher. En entendant la porte arrière de la maison claquer, Harry ordonna au trio d'aller chercher refuge dans sa propre chambre à coucher chambre dont il prit bien soin d'indiquer la direction.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry descendait les escaliers à la rencontre de son oncle et de la tante Pétunia qui venait d'arriver de chez les voisins avec une multitude de potins à raconter à ses amies, les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry où se trouvaient déjà Fred et George.  
  
- Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? demanda Hermione aux jumeaux, surprise.  
  
- On a transplané. Vous, comment avez-vous réussi à nous retrouver ? répondit George  
  
- Longue histoire... Laisse tomber, je...  
  
- Attention les amis, la coupa Fred, j'ai avec moi un trésor inestimable que je ne croyais pas trouver en dehors de Poudlard... Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le jus de citrouille que j'ai rapporté du rez-de-chaussée ! Quelqu'un veut y goûter ?  
  
******************************************  
  
L'heure du souper approchait et Dudley était tout propre et net dans son nouvel ensemble de soirée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Un peu nerveux, il faut le dire, il alla ouvrir la porte. Son invitée au bras, il fit son entrée dans le petit salon.  
  
- Papa, maman, voici ma...mon...euh...ma...en fait, voici mon petit ami, Blaise Zabini.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Qui l'aurait crû ! ^^ Plusieurs personnes se posent des questions à savoir si Blaise est un garçon ou une fille...dans ma fic, j'ai décidé qu'il serait un gars ! Eh oui, Dudley est gay ! Prochain chapitre : La réaction de ses parents et surtout celle d'Harry...Enfin, les jumeaux vont goûter à leur fameux jus de citrouille ! Et encore plein d'autres choses... N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ce qui illumine mes journées ! loll ! À chaque review j'ai un sourire large comme une porte de garage... ^^ 


	4. Souper de famille

Coucou ! Désolée pour le léger petit retard, mais j'aime autant vous prévenir d'avance, je ne crois pas pouvoir écrire plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, toujours par review, et à propos, les réponses seront à la fin du chap à partir de maintenant ! ^^  
  
********************************  
  
Harry arriva au bas de l'escalier juste à temps pour voir un bout du gros derrière de Dudley, et, juste à côté, la tante Pétunia qui s'évanouissait. Curieux, il se précipita dans l'entrée du salon et éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La tante Pétunia était encore inconsciente, affalée dans un fauteuil aux motifs violets. L'oncle Vernon, debout près d'elle, était plus rouge qu'un homard et se concentrait visiblement très fort afin de ne pas piquer une crise de fureur dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Dudley, lui, était debout, cachant partiellement un grand garçon blond assez bien bâti qu'Harry reconnût comme étant Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard qui était en même année que lui à Poudlard. Bien qu'intrigué par sa présence, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait : Dudley avait de toute évidence mis ses préjugés contre les sorciers de côté, ce qui expliquerait la toute nouvelle indulgence qu'il avait envers Harry depuis quelques temps, et en plus, il avait osé inviter un de ses amis, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à ses parents.  
  
- Bonjour, Blaise. Tu te souviens de moi ? Harry Potter ?, dit-il dans un grand sourire.  
  
Ce fut une très très grosse erreur. Dudley blêmit soudainement. L'oncle Vernon rougit encore plus jusqu'à tourner au mauve foncé.  
  
- Vous...VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ! hurla-t-il, tout en postillonnant sur le plancher frais lavé du salon.  
  
La mine de Dudley passa au gris.  
  
- Bien sûr, Blaise est un élève de Poudlard, tu sais l'école où l'on apprend à...  
  
- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna son oncle.  
  
Puis regardant son propre fils d'un regard inquiet, il lui demanda gentiement de lui dire la vérité, à savoir si oui ou non, son ami était un sorcier, et si oui, s'il le savait. Dans la petite tête de Vernon, il était évident que Dudley n'était qu'une innocente victime dans tout ce complot et que de toute façon c'était la faute d'Harry. Tout était toujours de la faute d'Harry. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit Dudley, dont le teint était plutôt verdâtre, déclarer, nerveux mais d'un ton ferme et décidé :  
  
- Papa, et toi maman même si tu ne m'entends pas, je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais je savais très bien en débutant cette relation que Blaise était un sorcier et cela ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer.  
  
À ce moment, et à ce moment seulement, Harry comprit le drame qui se déroulait réellement et il remarqua que Blaise, loin d'être seulement un simple ami de Dudley, lui tenait tendrement la main depuis son arrivée. Partagé entre la pitié pour le Serpentard, et le ridicule de la situation, le jeune sorcier éclata d'un rire guttural, mi-amusé, mi-paniqué. C'est à instant précis que la tante Pétunia choisit de reprendre conscience. Les esprits encore légèrement embrouillés, elle balbutia, d'un rire inquiet :  
  
- Vernon, mon chériiii, je crois que je viens d'avoir un petit malaise. Comme c'est étrange ! J'ai cru comprendre, pendant l'ombre d'une seconde, que notre petit Dudlinouchet était...comment dire... Tu sais, ces espèces d'anormaux ! (Nda : Désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que moi-même je pense, ici, c'est la tante Pétunia qui parle!) Comment les appelle-t-on...Ah oui ! J'ai cru que notre petit cœur était homosexuel ! Te rends-tu compte, Vernon ? Hi hi ! Notre gentil fistounet, ce qu'il y a de plus normal sur terre, homosexuel ! Je ne sais pas ce que Mrs Doucet ajoute à son thé, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout normal, avoir de telles hallucinations.  
  
Puis, semblant apercevoir Blaise pour la première fois, elle ajouta : « Tiens, Dudley mon chéri, tu as invité un ami à souper ? »  
  
Dudley ne répondit pas. Il regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux ronds, elle qui paraissait avoir subi un tel choc qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée dans les pommes. Harry, trouvant la situation plus qu'amusante, fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et fut sur le point de dévoiler à sa tante, sans pirouette ni courbette, toute la vérité, aussi traumatisante fusse-t-elle pour sa santé mentale lorsque l'oncle Vernon lui conseilla du regard de se la fermer. Suggestion qu'il prit à cœur, sans pourtant cesser de rire comme un échappé d'asile.  
  
- Viens, mon garçon, passons à table. À propos, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise, avec un petit sourire invitant.  
  
- Euh... Blaise... Blaise Zabini, répondit l'adolescent, aussi traumatisé que pouvait l'être Dudley par la réaction de sa mère.  
  
La tante Pétunia sortit la première du salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine, tout en tenant son invité par le bras, qui lui, jeta un regard suppliant à Dudley qui se contenta pourtant de les suivre tous les deux pour aller souper. L'oncle Vernon, tant qu'à lui, menaça Harry, qui ricanait encore tout seul assis dans un coin, de le foutre à la porte de la maison si jamais il osait dire quoi que ce soit à sa tante. Puis il sortit à son tour du salon, l'air plus névrosé que jamais.  
  
*********************************************  
  
- Donc, George, comme je te disais il y a quelques minutes à peine, tu seras le premier à avoir l'honneur de tester ce jus de citrouille, annonca gravement Fred Weasley, assis sur le lit d'Harry. Vas-y, prends le temps de bien goûter, surtout n'en perd pas une goutte !  
  
Il tendit cérémonieusement la petite bouteille à son frère, qui la prit, l'ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres. Plus ou moins intéressés par l'exploit des jumeaux, les autres attendaient patiemment, assis en demi-cercle sur le plancher. Ils virent donc tous George prendre une énorme gorgée du liquide orange, puis la recracher aussi rapidement.  
  
- POUAH ! *crachement* Beurk ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t- il, la mine horrifiée. Ce n'est sûrement pas du jus de citrouille ! Ou alors, il est moisi ou je ne sais quoi...  
  
En effet, ce qu'avait craché George ressemblait plus à de la bave de crapaud qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'on le regardait de plus près, on pouvait bien voir que la consistance était bien trop épaisse pour être celle d'un jus quelconque. De plus, une centaine de petites bulles parsemaient le dessus du crachat.  
  
- Fred ! Où as-tu trouvé ce contenant ? demanda soudain Hermione, alarmée.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, répliqua le rouquin, légèrement insulté par l'attitude de son amie.  
  
- Ça peut changer bien des choses ! George, où l'avez-vous pris ? dit-elle, s'adressant maintenant à son frère jumeau.  
  
- Bah... Nous l'avons...En fait, Fred l'a trouvé dans la douche, répondit-il, plus inquiet pour sa santé que du regard noir que lui jeta son frère.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! George, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne mourras aujourd'hui, rassura la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est trop gentil... Une chance que tu nous l'aies dit ! ironisa Fred, vexé.  
  
Hermione, frustrée, s'énerva.  
  
- Eh bien oui, une chance que je vous l'ai dit, parce que vous, pauvres stupides, vous étiez en train de boire du savon !  
  
Tout le monde avait déjà vu du savon au moins une fois dans leur vie (Bien sûr, les sorciers se lavent eux aussi) mais jamais personne encore en avait vu du liquide. Ils se regardaient tous, n'osant faire de bruit, lorsque Fred rompit le silence. Il s'agenouilla par terre et observa le dégât de plus près.  
  
- Regarde, George, dit-il d'une voix calme, peut-être que nous pourrions utiliser ce...ce savon dans une de nos inventions ! N'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, est-ce que ça goûte mauvais ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment fort ? Penses-tu que nous pourrions en faire des Bonbons-Crache-les-Bulles-de-Feu, tu sais, avec un additif à la cannelle...  
  
****************************************  
  
- Voilà, mon chéri ! Est-ce que tu voudrais un peu plus de sauce ? Du jus ? Des petits pois ?  
  
Blaise répondit par la négative à toutes ces questions. Par un quelconque miracle, la tante Pétunia ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, ni de la frappante nouvelle concernant l'homosexualité de Dudley, ni du fait que Blaise était un sorcier. Ils étaient assis tous les cinq à table – en incluant Harry, qui lâchait encore à l'occasion quelques petits rires – et mangeaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Cependant, un silence lourd reposait sur les convives. Pourtant, Pétunia, trop affairée à satisfaire son invité, ne remarqua même pas le changement d'atmosphère.  
  
Tout aurait pu se terminer magnifiquement, si la tante Pétunia n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée d'échapper le plat de salade par terre. Dans un grand bruit, il éclata en mille morceaux. Le bol appartenait à l'arrière-grand- mère de la mère de la mère de la tante d'Harry, qui l'avait elle-même obtenue de la grand-mère de la mère de son époux, qui l'avait déniché on ne savait trop où. Bref, il avait de la valeur aux yeux de Mrs Dursley, qui laissa échapper un cri à fendre l'air en voyant le cristal se briser sur le sol.  
  
Voyant le désarroi de sa future belle-mère, Blaise sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, lança un « Reparo ! » et les débris du plat se recollèrent instantanément. Inutile de préciser que ce seul geste jeta un froid glacial sur l'assistance. L'oncle Vernon blêmit. Dudley sourit faiblement. Blaise ne bougeait plus, la baguette à la main, constatant amèrement l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Harry, lui, lâcha un petit rire, avant d'annoncer tout gaiement comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde :  
  
- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde se connaît, je crois bien que...disons...quelques personnes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas une très grande différence.  
  
Il se leva alors de table, monta l'escalier et redescendit l'instant d'après, suivi d'une demi-douzaine d'autres personnes. Il ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier, d'où Neville et Luna sortirent également.  
  
- Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley, voici Ron, le grand rouquin à ma droite, Hermione, Neville et Luna. La petite rousse derrière, c'est Ginny, et voici Fred et George, ajouta-t-il en pointant les jumeaux.  
  
- Harry, tu te trompes, moi c'est George, dit George en riant.  
  
Les Dursley, eux, ne semblaient pas porter à rire. La tante Pétunia paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. L'oncle Vernon enflait petit à petit, à la manière d'un énorme crapaud écarlate puis finit par exploser de rage. Il se leva d'un bond et ne réussit qu'à prononcer un seul mot : « Dehors ! » Fred et George ne purent retenir un rire qui résonna dans toute la salle à manger. Il fallait dire que l'oncle Vernon n'était pas un Moldu de grande envergure. Offusqué, il grimpa alors debout sur sa chaise et cria, cette fois, de toute la puissance de sa voix :  
  
« - Dehooooooorsssss ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, ni toi, sale petit garnement, ni aucun de vous tous, espèces d'anormaux ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vos stupidités dans ma maison, je ne veux plus personne d'ANORMAL sous mon toit est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Disparaissez de ma vue ! »  
  
Fred cessa de rire.  
  
- George, mon ami, je crois que la surprise ne lui plaît pas à lui non plus, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son frère.  
  
À ce moment, Dudley fit la chose la plus inattendue à laquelle on puisse s'attendre. Surpris par sa propre initiative, il se leva de table, se râcla la gorge et regarda son père dans les yeux.  
  
- Papa, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais Blaise malgré sa différence. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Si tu ne peux me respecter comme je suis, si tu ne peux te décider à accepter mon petit ami tel qu'il est, alors je pars moi aussi.  
  
Puis, avec un dernier regard vers sa mère, il se tourna vers Blaise.  
  
- Nous y allons avec la poudre de cheminette ou tu m'amènes sur ton balai volant ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
C'en fut trop pour la tante Pétunia qui se mit à pleurer des torrents de larmes. L'air résolu, même s'il était sincèrement désolé pour sa mère, Dudley prit son petit ami et par la main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry fit signe à ses amis de faire la même chose. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils devaient bien partir un jour ou l'autre, autant en profiter pour le faire en même temps qu'eux.  
  
- Où alliez-vous ? demanda Harry à Hermione.  
  
- Je vais passer le reste de l'été chez Ron. Veux-tu venir avec nous ? Ah...tu n'as pas ta valise, constata-t-elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Accio !  
  
Comme prévu, la valise pleine à craquer d'Harry flotta dans les airs de sa chambre jusqu'au salon. Puis, George jeta un sort qui brisa en petits morceaux le faux foyer. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac contenant de la poudre de cheminette et en donna une petite poignée à tout le monde. Il lança la propre sienne dans l'âtre et regarda les flammes vertes monter et lécher délicieusement les briques de la cheminée. Il marcha jusqu'au feu magique et annonça sa destination : « Le Terrier ! »  
  
Ensuite suivit Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Luna et Neville, tant qu'à eux, décidèrent d'aller terminer leurs vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Blaise et Dudley dans le petit salon des Dursley. Blaise devait partir. Dudley ne voulait pas rester.  
  
- Je veux partir avec toi, Blaise.  
  
Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas de coutume, mais quelques fois il arrivait qu'un Moldu emprunte le Réseau de Cheminette. Il donna donc la moitié de la poudre verte à son amoureux et lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Un peu nerveux, Dudley décolla néanmoins vers la demeure des Zabini, laissant derrière lui sa mère en larmes qui ne cessait de crier.  
  
- Mon Dudlinouchet adoré...*SNIF* ...Subi....un....un lavage de cerveau par ces *Renifle* sorciers ! Et maintenant, il est parti avec eux, *SNIF* il nous abandonne... Si jeune... C'est ma faute... *Pouettttt !* Je n'aurais pas dû lui imposer autant de régimes, ça l'a perturbé. Je n'aurais....jamais...dû...*SNIF* Mon pauvre petit bébé...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Voilà ^^  
  
Fin de chapitre assez...dramatique, j'avoue !  
  
Réponses aux reviews maintenant ! !  
  
Aéléa Wood : J'avais effectivement reçu ta review du chapitre 2 dans ma boîte email mais il n'a jamais été publié sur Fanfiction.net. Va savoir pourquoi...lol Mais je savais pourtant que j'oubliais quelqu'un ! Eh voilà...Merci pour ta review du chapitre 2 ! Et du chap 3 aussi ^^ Comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte Dudley savait que Blaise était un sorcier... Preuve que tout le monde peut changer ! Même si je m'étonne moi-même. Dudley gay ? Dudley aimant un sorcier ? J'avoue que ça fait étrange !  
  
Onarluca : Une autre fidèle lol (Pardonne-moi si t'es un gars, je sais pas trop) Bah merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite va te faire autant rire, même si ça commence à être un peu plus sérieux...Mais avec les idées que j'ai pour quand ils seront à Poudlard, ça ne devrait pas trop vous décevoir ^^  
  
Aikopotter : Salut ! En fait, Hermione n'a pas pu les avertir avant, puisque la bouteille n'avait aucune étiquette et qu'elle ne savait pas où ils l'avaient pris ! Mais ta théorie était quand même bonne lol J'y avais pensé...Dudley gay. J'avoue que c'est original )  
  
Eternamm : Ahhh désolée de te décevoir ! La réaction d'Harry fut de rire comme un débile, j'avoue que sur ce point c'est pas très plausible... Vous me pardonnez ? ) Mais tu me donnes des idées avec la réaction de Blaise mouahaha à suivre dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^ Merci en passant loll  
  
Marie-Pet : Salut la laide, comment ça va ? :P Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais écris pas ton nom au complet ni ton adresse email quand tu envoies des reviews loll Sinon ben c'est le fun que t'aimes ça ^^ Pis j'espère ben que t'as aimé mon chapitre 4 ! lol !Pssss...petit secret : Si jamais ma fic devient tellement plate que plus personne ne voudra la lire, je vais la continuer juste pour toi et Steph ^^  
  
Rayuroplanis : Voilà je continue et j'espère que ça t'a fait rire autant que les 3 premiers chapitres lol ^^ Merci pour ta review ! !  
  
Steph, l'autre Steph et Pat : Je sais que vous ne m'envoyez pas de review mais je sais aussi que vous prenez la peine de me lire et de m'encourager fak merci bcp...surtout toi Pat, parce que je sais ce que ça représente pour toi faire l'effort de lire 2500 mots par semaine...hihi 


	5. Visite au Ministère

Ouf ! !  
  
Enfin le chapitre 5 ! ! Avec...beaucoup de retard, j'en suis consciente. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire cette semaine (comme un dev de 3500 mots, un oral en anglais, bref...) et en plus je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi (je sais c'est triste lol ) et puis les ordis de l'école, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Surtout quand tu veux tapper un traitement de texte, bah c'est pas super !  
  
Touka !  
  
Tout ça pour dire que voici finalement le chapitre 5 :) Bonne lecture   
  
Réponses aux reviews toujours à la fin !  
  
Les derniers jours avant la rentrée scolaire passèrent très rapidement. Harry eut enfin un anniversaire décent avec les Weasley, qui lui offrirent toutes sortes de cadeaux sorciers aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Les jumeaux lui donnèrent en exclusivité un échantillon de leur nouvelle Gomme Hoquet Éternel qu'il expérimenta sur le champ.  
  
- Merci hic les gars hic mais avez-vous hic le remède ? leur demanda- t-il.  
  
- Hummm... En fait, non, nous étions justement en train d'essayer de trouver une solution, vois-tu...  
  
Finalement, Mr Weasley dut utiliser un sort afin de faire cesser les soubre- sauts de l'estomac d'Harry. Ce dernier développa ensuite ses autres présents : Ron lui offrit un énorme sac de Fiz Wiz Biz, Mrs Weasley lui prépara un énorme gâteau au chocolat et même Dumbledore lui envoya par hibou express un magnifique jeu d'échecs version sorcier.  
  
Mais le cadeau le plus prestigieux de son anniversaire fut sans aucun doute celui d'Hermione. Sous le papier jaune à pois verts, il découvrit une montre-bracelet dont les aiguilles n'indiquaient pas l'heure, mais qui comportait bel et bien douze aiguilles où brillaient en lettres dorées le nom de douze personnes différentes. Là où auraient dû être inscrits les chiffres de 1 à 12, étaient écrits des indications de lieu tels « à l'école » « à la maison » et « au travail ». Un peu comme la vieille horloge des Weasley, à la seule différence que celle-ci était au moins six fois plus petite.  
  
- Tu peux la programmer et ainsi choisir toi-même les noms des personnes qui te sont les plus chères, ainsi que les endroits familiers où ils pourraient apparaître, lui précisa Hermione. Tout cela est expliqué dans les détails les plus infimes dans ce manuel, ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant un livre plus épais qu'une encyclopédie sous le nez.  
  
Harry se souvint vaguement d'avoir souri à la jeune fille. Puis, hâté de déballer ses autres cadeaux, il avait repoussé sa nouvelle montre ainsi que le « petit » mode d'emploi vers le bout de la table en se promettant d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard.  
  
(((Nda : Ici, le texte est censé être en italique, mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner)))  
  
« Je suis dans un couloir de l'école. Le directeur Dumbledore est devant moi, et je lui demande pourquoi tous les murs de Poudlard ont été peinturés en vert fluo avec des lignes d'un rose éclatant. Il me sourit et me répond : « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, les rossignols vont continuer de chanter quand même ». Soudain, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne alors et je reconnais Hermione sous une robe d'été turquoise à pois vert forêt. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans un truc pareille – habituellement, on doit porter les robes de Poudlard, et de plus, les pois ne lui font pas tellement bien – lorsqu'elle me dit : « Oh ! Harry ! Je te cherchais partout ! Ron a perdu Coquecigrue. Il croit qu'il s'est suicidé en se noyant dans un verre d'eau. » Je m'attends alors à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, sous la plaisanterie de Ron, mais non, elle paraît bien sérieuse. Je lève alors les yeux au ciel et une touffe de plumes me tombe sur la figure, m'empêchant de respirer. »  
  
(((Nda : Fin de l'italique)))  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
  
Le cri d'Harry résonna dans toute la maisonnée, réveillant quelques personnes au passage. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'attendit à voir les derniers fragments de son rêve s'estomper, mais à sa grande surprise, il sentait encore le plumage de l'oiseau sur sa figure. Il se débattit férocement contre l'animal qui dût perdre aussurément quelques plumes au passage.  
  
Finalement, il réussit à se débarasser du hibou surexcité qui, une fois libéré, ne cessait de pousser des cris alarmants tout en se cognant sur à peu près tout ce qui meublait la chambre d'invités des Weasley. À cet instant, Mr Weasley entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une robe de chambre carrotée brune et orange.  
  
- Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
- Euh...ouais, répondit le jeune sorcier. C'est seulement ce hibou qui est entré ici et qui ne cesse de tourner en rond comme un fou...  
  
- Je vois...  
  
Mr Weasley se mit alors à courir derrière l'oiseau, effrayé, qui se mit à hurler. Après quelques minutes de jeu avec le hibou, il s'arrêta, essouflé et décida de s'en débarasser à la bonne vieille méthode. Il sortit sa baguette magique et cria : « Stupéfix ! »  
  
L'animal cessa immédiatement de bouger et tomba par terre dans un grand « Pouf ! » Pendant ce temps, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George et Mrs Weasley eurent le temps d'apparaître dans le cadre de porte, tous en pyjama, leurs cheveux roux en bataille et les yeux encore collés par le sommeil. Hermione arriva derrière eux, la chevelure encore plus mêlée que les autres.  
  
Comble de malheur, Harry avait l'habitude de dormir sans couverture lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud. Et ce matin-là, par pure malchance, le jeune homme était aux prises avec une érection matinale. À l'instant où il s'en rendit compte, il remonta rapidement ses draps sur son corps, jetant un léger coup d'œil aux Weasley, gêné et souhaitant de tout cœur que personne ne l'eut aperçu dans cet état.  
  
Heureusement, tout laissait croire qu'Harry était le seul à avoir remarqué son malaise. Lorsque Mr Weasley lui demanda si l'oiseau lui avait causé des blessures, il lui répondit que non et tout rentra dans l'ordre. La famille au grand complet quitta sa chambre et il put enfin examiner le hibou de plus près pour se rendre compte qu'il portait une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Intrigué, il décacheta le sceau et la lut à la faible lueur du jour qui se levait.  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez encore vivant étant donné vos antécédants vis-à-vis Vous-Savez-Qui et nous sommes encore plus heureux de vous souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire en retard. Comme vous avez maintenant atteint la majorité, nous vous prions poliement de bien vous rendre en date du 3 août à 15h35 exactement au DPT (Département des Permis de Transplanage) ceci afin de déterminer si vous êtes apte à utiliser ce moyen de transport.  
  
Salutations,  
  
Percy Weasley, Ministre de la Magie  
  
P.S. Harry, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu dire à maman de cesser de m'envoyer des tonnes et des tonnes de biscuits à l'érable chaque semaine elle sait pourtant que je déteste l'érable.  
  
Harry ne fut pas étonné de reconnaître la signature de Percy au bas du parchemin. Il avait bel et bien été manipulé lors de l'ascendance du pouvoir de Voldemort, mais à la dernière minute il avait su résister. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres assassiné et les poussières retombées, il avait été élu Ministre à l'unanimité.  
  
Se promettant d'aller parler à Mr Weasley au sujet de la requête du Ministère, Harry se leva et se rendit aux toilettes dans l'espoir de se débarasser de sa situation physique assez encombrante avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.  
  
À la grande surprise de tous les convives attablés devant leurs assiettes remplies d'œufs, de bacon et de saucisses, Hermione annonça qu'elle devait aller au Ministère le lendemain. Aux interrogations, elle répondit qu'elle avait rendez-vous pour un entretien privé avec le Ministre de la Magie lui- même. Aux protestations des jumeaux, qui lui firent savoir que Mr Le Ministre n'était nul autre que leur frère, le même imbécile qui avait été Préfet-en-Chef quelques années plus tôt, elle répliqua qu'un entretien secret était classé « secret » même pour la famille du Ministre. Et pour ce qui était d'être têtue, on pouvait compter sur Hermione.  
  
Il fut donc convenu que le lendemain, après le dîner, ils se rendraient tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie accompagnés de Mr Weasley. Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde avoir à prendre la Poudre de Cheminette jusque là-bas, et Hermione prétendait que le transplanage bousillait l'esprit, ce qui était un peu vrai, dans le cas d'abus, mais Harry doutait du fait qu'un léger voyage du Terrier jusqu'au Ministère ait pu l'affecter autant qu'elle semblait le croire.  
  
Le reste de la journée, ils tentèrent de jouer au quidditch et réussirent même à expliquer à Hermione ce que signifiait « garder les buts » et non pas « se tasser lorsque le souaffle arrive ».  
  
Le jour arriva enfin où Harry laissa tomber le portoloin dans une boîte prévue à cet effet dans un corridor du Ministère de la Magie. Après un bref aurevoir, Hermione se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Percy. Harry lui, remercia Mr Weasley qui retourna au travail en transplanant.  
  
Légèrement inquiet, il marcha nerveusement vers la section du bâtiment consacré aux permis de transplanage. À la réception, une jeune sorcière blonde lui indiqua une porte verte où était inscrit : « DPT – Salle d'exercice ». Il entra dans la pièce et fut accueilli par une femme d'âge mûr qui lui expliqua les démarches du test.  
  
Premièrement, il allait s'entraîner dans cette salle avec l'aide des explications fournies. La pièce avait été aménagée avec une multitude de sorts, de sorte que même ceux qui ne réussissaient pas leur transplanage ne pouvaient se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable. De plus, un sort semblable à celui jeté autour de Poudlard avait été mis en place : Personne ne pouvait traverser les murs de cette pièce en transplanant.  
  
Les exercices dureront en tout 2 heures, peut-être plus si d'ici là il ne maîtrise pas encore la technique. Enfin, lorsque l'éducatrice aura jugé qu'il sera prêt à passer le test, il ira dans une autre salle non « anti- tranplanagisée » d'où on lui demandera d'apparaître à un endroit ou un autre du Ministère.  
  
S'il réussit le test pratique, il passera ensuite au test théorique. S'il passe toutes ces étapes avec succès, son nom sera rapidement transmis à la blondinette de la réception qui se chargera d'entrer ses coordonnées dans les registres et de lui remettre son permis.  
  
Un peu nerveux, Harry se mit à la tâche. La première partie se fit sans encombre et au bout d'une heure et demi seulement, il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique de transplanage. Il réussit haut-la-main le test, qui consistait à se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée principale du Ministère, mais il eut un peu plus de difficultés avec la théorie. À la question : Nommez 5 dangers du transplanage il répondit, ne sachant que dire :  
  
1. Se perdre 2. Rester bloquer les membres éparpillés un peu partout sur Terre 3. Se faire zigouiller le cerveau 4. Atterrir sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre 5. Faire un face à face invisible avec un autre tranplaneur  
  
Évidemment, ses réponses étaient très imaginatives, certes, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi les gens du Ministère s'attendaient. Néanmoins, il s'en sortit avec un 83% et obtint du coup son permis. En sortant de la salle d'examen, il rencontra Goyle qui sortait de la Salle d'exercices, l'air découragé. À voir sa figure, il n'avait pas encore réussi à transplaner. Se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire, il se détourna du sorcier pour prendre la carte que lui tendait la jeune blonde. Profitant de sa toute nouvelle liberté, il retourna au Terrier en transplanant.  
  
Même une fois de retour à la maison, Hermione ne voulut rien dire de ce dont elle avait discuté avec Percy. Au souper, elle ne prit part à la conversation que pour demander le beurre ou encore féliciter Mrs Weasley pour son délicieux repas. Une fois ou deux, elle lança un regard supérieur à la ronde, ce qui eut comme effet de rendre Ron rouge de colère. Frustration ou pas, ils durent se résoudre à attendre : Hermione ne voulait absolument rien leur dire tant que tout cela ne serait pas rendu officiel.  
  
Leurs effets scolaires déjà achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse par Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry attendirent patiemment le 6 août avant de se rendre au quai 9¾ et emprunter le Poudlard Express en route pour le collège. De leur côté, les jumeaux reprirent la tête de leur magasin dont ils avaient laissé la charge à Lee Jordan pour la saison estivale.  
  
Voilà...fin de chapitre  
  
Chapitre pas très...excitant j'avoue, mais j'imagine que c'était essentiel. En tout cas on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre sur la visite d'Hermione au Ministère...  
  
J'aimerais avoir votre avis, je trouve que plus l'histoire avance, moins c'est drôle... C'est bien ou pas ? Est-ce que c'est mon imagination ?  
  
Merci pour les reviews à Louna, Myhahou et Kamy ! !  
  
Megane Malefoy : Je n'ai pas d'horaire vraiment fixe pour sortir mes chapitres puisque je les écris au fur et à mesure mais habituellement j'essaie d'en faire 1 par semaine, et habituellement ils sont en ligne soit le vendredi, le samedi ou le dimanche...   
  
Aelea WoOd : Il faut dire que ce chapitre-ci t'a fait patienter...2 longues semaines ! Désolée... Effectivement j'ai changé de style d'écriture je crois que ça vient du fait que c'est ma première fic (Le temps d'adaptation...) et aussi qu'au début, c'était comme un gros délire, maintenant je sais un peu plus où je vais... En tout cas, tu me diras ce que tu penses de celui-ci !  
  
Rayuroplanis : Salut ! Je suis allée voir ta fic mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire au complet (Si si je suis occupée) mais je m'y mets aussitôt que je peux 


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Moment de découragement suivi d'une remontée de moral... Vous avez passé près de ne jamais avoir de chapitre 6 ! ! Et malgré tout voici ce que ça a donné...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
- Ron, arrête de faire le bébé, même si tu pleurais et te mettais à genoux devant moi je ne te dirais rien.  
  
L'adolescent soupira. Toutes ses tentatives afin de découvrir ce qu'Hermione leur cachait depuis sa visite au Ministère demeuraient vaines.  
  
- Et si je marchais sur les mains en chantant ? risqua-t-il.  
  
- Ron par pitié... Oh ! Voici Fred et George ! FREEDDD GEOOORGEE ICCIIII ! ! hurla-t-elle en voyant les jumeaux débarquer sur le quai.  
  
Tous les passants, élèves de Poudlard ainsi que leurs parents, se retournèrent aux cris d'Hermione. Fred et George arrivèrent en courant et d'un bond, sautèrent tous les deux sur Ron, terrifié, qui tomba sous leur étreinte.  
  
- RONNN ! Notre petit frère ! Comme tu nous as manqué durant les 23 heures 45 minutes 26 secondes durant lesquelles nous n'avons pu te voir, te toucher, t'étreindre et te rassurer en tant que le Ron adoré que tu es... Et que tu seras toujours ! Nous t'aimons, frérôt ! s'exclama Fred en baisant la main de son jeune frère.  
  
Hermione jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la ronde en souhaitant de tout cœur que personne n'ait vu ou entendu les délires à la Weasley.  
  
- Euh... Merci les gars, en fait, je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, héhé, comprenez-vous, c'est que le départ du train est fixé dans 40 minutes, voyez-vous, et je crois que mon rôle serait d'être prêt à temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... bafouilla Ron, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
  
Fred éclata de rire, content d'avoir une fois encore réussi à gêner son frère puis, il salua les adolescents avant de repartir accompagné de George, qui prit bien soin de laisser traîner quelques bonbons dans une pochette de la valise d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
  
- Pourquoi les as-tu fait venir par ici ? demanda Ron à la jeune fille à ses côtés, l'air accusateur.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. Personne n'était mort de la plaisanterie des jumeaux et il n'y avait pas eu de blessés, si ce n'était de l'orgueil et la dignité de Ron. À cet instant, Harry arriva les bras chargés de friandises.  
  
- J'ai trouvé un compartiment assez grand pour nous tous, annonça-t-il. Luna et Neville devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Ginny est déjà bien installée, elle nous attend. Hermione, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je crois que tu devras faire le trajet en compagnie de ton nouveau collègue de travail.  
  
Hermione grogna. Apparemment, la perspective de voyager avec Drago Malefoy ne l'enchantait guère. Elle consentit néanmoins à ce qu'Harry, ayant déjà déposé ses valises, apporte les siennes jusqu'au wagon réservé aux Préfets. Ron alla donc rejoindre sa sœur seul avec Coquecigrue qui se débattait pour sortir de sa cage.  
  
Tout en recherchant le compartiment où Ginny l'attendait, Ron rencontra plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, comme il s'y attendait, mais aussi quelques professeurs qu'il salua, heureux de les revoir malgré lui. En tournant un coin, il percuta de plein fouet un Goyle étourdi, qui atterrit sur le derrière dans un grand bruit de coussin froissé. Ron lui jeta un regard noir avant de le contourner, lui écrasa les doigts sous les roues de sa valise et ouvrit la porte du compartiment juste à côté pour y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
Ce fut la bonne. Ginny était assise sur une banquette, caressant le nouveau chaton que leurs parents lui avaient acheté cet été en récompense de ses résultats plus qu'excellents en raison du nombre de BUSEs qu'elle avait réussis. La jeune fille était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir enfin un animal juste pour elle, mais Ron, lui, le voyait plutôt d'un mauvais œil. L'animal, au pelage tigré roux, lui faisait étrangement penser à un certain Pattenrond qui lui avait causé plus que sa part de problèmes il y a de cela quelques années...  
  
- Je viens de voir Goyle, dit-il à sa sœur. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi stupide.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Ginny. Il vient tout juste de sortir d'ici.  
  
- QUOI ? ? ! ! !  
  
Ron fixa sa sœur, l'air effaré, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux exorbités. Sa bouche, ouverte, pendait jusqu'à ses pieds, tellement, que Ginny aurait pu dire sans se tromper ce en quoi avait consisté son petit déjeuner.  
  
- GINNY ! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que faisait cet abruti, ici, seul avec toi ? Ne me dis pas que... que... NONNNN !  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire, amusée par l'expression démoniaque de son frère aîné.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire, il était simplement venu demander son chemin !  
  
Ron demeura ainsi, encore hébété par la nouvelle, puis lentement l'information se rendit à son cerveau. À l'image d'un Goyle stupide perdant son chemin dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, sa bouche se referma et il s'esclaffa à la suite de sa sœur.  
  
À ce moment, Harry entra accompagné d'Hermione.  
  
- Ehhh... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Les deux Weasley cessèrent de rire instantanément.  
  
- Rien, rien... répondit Ron. Pas de limace blonde à l'horizon ? Ma pauvre Hermione, je me demande comment tu vas faire pour l'endurer toute une année...  
  
- C'est justement ce que je me demandais, dit-elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire le plus grand bout du voyage avec vous. Ce sera plus...Euh...Sain. Bah, vous savez, Malefoy empeste des pieds, je vous jure, à chaque fois qu'il enlève ses chaussures il s'en dégage une odeur pestilentielle... Ça devrait être puni par la loi, dégager une telle puanteur. Enfin, j'imagine que je devrai m'y faire.  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Par la porte encore entrouverte, ils virent passer Goyle, suivi de Crabbe et de Malefoy, ce qui fit redoubler l'intensité de leurs rires. Harry, qui trouvait la plaisanterie vraiment drôle, laissait échapper des petits couinements de souris tout en essuyant les larmes de joie qui lui coulaient le long des joues.  
  
- Eh, à propos, dit ce dernier, je vous ai acheté quelques friandises. Hermione, j'ai mis ta part dans ta valise avant de quitter le compartiment réservé aux Préfets-en-Chef, mais si tu veux, je t'en donnerai d'autres pour tout de suite, ajouta-t-il tout en remplissant les mains de la jeune fille de Chocogrenouille, de plumes en sucre et sucreries de toutes sortes. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut ?  
  
À ces mots, Ron se jeta littéralement sur son ami. Il observa longuement chacun des emballages devant lui, se demandant lequel sera le meilleur, salivant à l'avance, fantasmant sur le goût sucré d'une sucette au chocolat sur sa langue, agaçant ses papilles gustatives et fondant jusque dans sa gorge...  
  
L'arrivée de Neville et de Luna sortit Ron de ses rêves illusoires, et celui-ci fut tellement gêné de son comportement précédent qu'il offrit sans hésiter quelques unes de ses friandises au jeune couple. Il prit aussi le soin d'en donner généreusement à sa jeune sœur, qui le regardait étrangement malgré le fait qu'elle fut habituée à ses singeries habituelles.  
  
Bientôt, le Poudlard Express entreprit sa course vers le collège. Hermione, qui fut appelée aux wagons des Préfets par le Professeur McGonagall, quitta le joyeux groupe en soupirant.  
  
- Bonne chance avec les chaussettes de Malfoy, la salua Ginny.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au château fut assez plaisant, si l'on excluait que Ron fut malade et vomit sur les chaussures neuves de Neville. Après un léger « Désolé », il se rua à l'extérieur du compartiment où il finit de se vider l'estomac... Sur Blaise Zabini qui passait par là.  
  
- Oh, bonjour Zabini, dit-il faiblement.  
  
- Ehhh Weasley... Comme ça, on me vomit dessus maintenant... dit-il, l'air menaçant.  
  
- Euh... Ouais, en fait j'ai été malade, comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir... Mais je m'excuse, je t'assure ! répondit Ron, pas vraiment rassuré.  
  
- Ouais... Peut-être que je devrais te punir pour cela...  
  
- Eh, non, je ne crois pas, dit Ron d'une toute petite voix. Ça pourrait nuire à ta réputation, tu sais, euh... Pense à Dudley, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de toi s'il savait que tu te bats dans les trains ?  
  
La réaction de Blaise fut instantanée. Un voile d'incrédulité passa sur son visage et, pointant un doigt menaçant vers le rouquin, l'avertit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
- Si... Si jamais tu dis quelque chose à propos de moi et Dudley... Et que ce soit à n'importe qui ! Je te réduis en purée au malaxeur pour faire de toi une compote de carottes !  
  
Sur un dernier regard, le Serpentard se retourna et entra dans un compartiment à l'autre extrémité du wagon. Conscient de la chance qu'il avait eue, Ron alla rejoindre Harry et les autres dans leur propre compartiment. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il comprit soudain quelque chose : Il venait de découvrir le point faible de Zabini. Il leur suffisait, à partir de maintenant, de faire allusion à Dudley et Hop ! Un peu de chantage par-ci et les choses sont réglées...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en avertir ses amis que le train arriva à destination. Il eut alors à descendre sa valise et à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de jeunes sorciers tous aussi surexcités les uns que les autres. Sur le quai, il aperçut Hagrid qui, fidèle à ses habitudes, attendait impatiemment ceux de première année. Il chercha Hermione des yeux, scrutant la masse d'élèves, mais il ne la vit pas. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'Hermione. » songea-t-il tout en traînant sa valise jusqu'à la diligence la plus près. L'instant d'après, il était assis à côté d'Harry en route vers le château.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rep aux reviews   
  
Rayuroplanis : Waw merci de continuer à me lire lol T'inquiète pas j'ai pas oublié ta fic ! Elle est dans mes favoris et j'avance petit à petit... En tout cas ta review m'a un peu encouragée... Ehh... voilà. lol :P  
  
Narbeleth : Eyyyye salut ! lol Bah en théorie ma fic se passe quand ils ont 17 ans, donc après le tome 5, mais il se peut que certaines choses ne concordent pas... Effectivement, Percy a été pardonné (super, nan ?) ehh puis... Bah c'aurait été rigolo Percy et Hermione (en fait tu me donnes de bonnes idées lol) mais non ce n'est pas pour ça   
  
Aelea WoOd : Eye je relis ta review et ca me donne l'impression que peut importe ce que je vais écrire comme connerie dans les prochains chapitres tu vas aimer quand même. Je me trompe ou pas ? loll En touka merci pour ta critique constructive, ouais... Effectivement, au début, la fic était un gros délire, un enchaînement de ridicule (lol) et je me rends compte que le chapitre 5 était beaucoup plus général (Contrairement à ce que tu penses lol non je n'ai pas mis tant d'efforts que ça, seulement c'est le style... Eh wi) maintenant j'essaie de balancer le tout (Mais j'avoue que c'est assez difficile) Et puis pour le chapitre ça a pris 2 semaines...Eh oui je me suis découragée l'espace d'un moment (Mais oui ça a passé) Et puis Et puis Et puis Et puis... Ahhh oui... J'ai une idée un peu générale de ce qui se passera dans les 2-3 prochains chapitres...mais la plupart du temps j'écris comme ça vient Euh...bah c'est ca ! Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, on le saura dans le prochain chapitre et puis...Merci pour ta review (Deuuuh dsl si ma réponse est longue mais bon longue review = longue réponse !)  
  
Louna : Ouf ! Fidèle lectrice et petite revieweuse (Doh j'ai l'air débile si t'es un gars !) Merci beaucoup Ehhh oui j'ai accroché sur les pois au dernier chapitre lol faut-il préciser que...Je déteste les pois ? )  
  
Stef & Marie : H'lo les girlz Voici le chapitre 6 mouhaha pas mal en retard je sais (non pitié tuez-moi pas nnnnoooooonnnnn) fakkk c'est ca loll Saloute ! =)  
  
CINDY : Ca fait au moins 2 chaps que tu veux que je mette ton nom donc marci ma p'tite Cindy en sucre de lire mes chapitres avec tant d'attention pis en plus de prendre la peine de les mettre dans un cartable (lol) J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais débile un peu ses bords... C'pas grave ! On t'aime pareille ! loll 


	7. La petite soeur de Drago

Hello ! ATTENTION : Avis aux plus jeunes d'entre vous, chapitre un peu... cru, pas de sexe, ni de violence, mais des paroles qui pourraient nuire aux plus sensibles d'entre vous, même si j'en doute fort ! )  
  
Z'est puis voilà !  
  
Ah oui, il se peut que dans peu de temps, la fic change de titre. Rappelons que le titre « Vive les Dursley » avait été choisi parce que je ne croyais pas me rendre à 7 chapitres...lol Mais bon je vous informerai du changement par le biais des chapitres.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Où est Hermione ?  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor accompagné de Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle nous a quittés à la gare de King's Cross.  
  
- Peut-être est-elle en fonction de Préfète-en-Chef ? suggéra Harry.  
  
Ron réfléchit un moment, chose rare chez lui. Il regarda à la table des Serpentard puis, tout en secouant négativement la tête, pointa Drago du doigt.  
  
- Non, Harry, Malefoy est là-bas. Si Hermione avait une tâche importante à accomplir, il serait probablement avec elle.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous deux près du centre de la longue table, à côté d'un Seamus et d'un Dean tout enjoués. Deux minutes plus tard, Ginny vint les rejoindre en traînant derrière elle une Luna rêveuse qui tenait elle-même par la main un Neville nerveux et traumatisé. En le voyant arriver, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait étrangement à un poisson pris au piège, qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps en dehors de l'eau. Il frétillait tellement d'impatience – ou de frénésie ou encore de peur, Harry n'aurait pu deviner – qu'il paraissait souffrir de la maladie du Parkinson.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui avait causé son état, Seamus le tirant du bras et entamant avec lui une conversation – ou plutôt un monologue, car il parlait et gesticulait avec tellement d'entrain que personne n'osait l'interrompre – sur ses vacances estivales.  
  
- Mes parents ont des amis moldus et nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'été avec eux. Nous sommes allés sur le bord d'un lac et nous avons pratiqué un sport de moldu : la pêche. C'est un jeu de moldu qui consiste à jeter une corde dans l'eau pour attraper des poissons. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment on faisait mais en tout cas, j'ai réussi à...  
  
Dumbledore se leva, ainsi que tous les professeurs assis à la même table que lui. Aucun nouvel enseignant n'était arrivé cette année, sinon celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Prof Derikan qui était arrivé l'an passé. Les élèves se turent tous en voyant leur directeur debout, excepté Seamus qui, pris par son discours, et dos à la table professorale, ne se rendit compte de rien.  
  
- ...Attraper un poisson – je vous jure ! – LONG COMME ÇA ! dit-il, tout en étirant ses bras en croix le plus loin possible de son corps.  
  
L'écho de la voix de Seamus se répandit dans toute la salle et plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire sous cape. Bientôt, toute l'école riait à gorge déployée et Seamus, d'une couleur rouge-violet voulut entrer dans le plancher. Heureusement, Dumbledore reprit la situation en main.  
  
- Eh bien mon cher Seamus, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à attraper un... Hum ! Poisson long comme ça, mais si vous le permettez bien, commençons de ce pas la Cérémonie de Répartition.  
  
Sur ces mots, les grandes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le Professeur McGonagall entra avec à sa suite, une trentaine de jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières surexcités. Le Choixpeau entama joyeusement sa chanson annuelle et la cérémonie commença avec Alain, Zachary, qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que les élèves de première année progressaient dans l'ordre alphabétique, il semblait que Neville devenait de plus en plus blême et tremblotant. Un peu agacé, Harry se retint pourtant de tout commentaire et en voyant Finnigan, Éliza entrer à Gryffondor, il se pencha vers Seamus, l'air interrogateur.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est ta petite sœur ?  
  
- Non, heureusement, c'est seulement une cousine... fut sa réponse.  
  
Cousine ou pas, la petite Éliza se jeta dans les bras d'un Seamus rouge tomate, sous les rires amusés des Gryffondor toutes années confondues.  
  
- Seamus ! hurla-t-elle d'une petite voix qui fendit l'air de la salle. J'ai réussi ! Je suis à Gryffondor ! C'est la meilleure maison n'est-ce pas ? Ça veut dire que je suis la plus courageuse ?  
  
- Euh... Ouais...Ouais...C'est ça... bégaya faiblement Seamus, le visage cramoisi.  
  
- Eh ! Mais c'est... HARRY POTTER ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. Alors, c'est vrai que tu as battu Voldemort ? Est-ce que c'était dur ? Est-ce que tu as eu peur ? Dis, cousin Seamus, tu vas tout me raconter, hein ?  
  
Seamus déglutit difficilement, mais heureusement, Éliza eut la bonne idée de se taire lorsque Mangue, Amélie fut envoyée à Serpentard.  
  
- Malefoy, Mélissa ! résonna la voix du Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Il y eut un silence épais dans la salle pendant que le Choixpeau prenait sa décision. Sans hésiter, il hurla :  
  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille, stupéfait. De loin, Mélissa semblait plutôt châtaine. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il se rendait compte que ses cheveux étaient plutôt d'un blond-roux, et que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu d'acier. Bleu comme... Bleu comme ceux de Drago. Lentement, des chuchotements envahirent la salle. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Drago ? Et si oui, que faisait-elle à Gryffondor ! ?  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque la jeune Malefoy s'assit et un instant, Harry crut qu'elle venait de s'asseoir sur un hibou, mais en se tournant vers la droite il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt de Neville qui s'était évanoui sur la table.  
  
Il voulut se précipiter à l'aide de son ami, mais une remarque cynique le fit se retourner vers la jeune fille aux reflets roux.  
  
- Eye, Potter ! Où est passée ta Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie ?  
  
- Oh, merde, elle ne pourra pas renier son frère celle-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ICI ?  
  
Harry eut un sursaut et fixa son ami, qui tremblait de fureur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley, c'est le mot Sang-de-Bourbe qui te fait peur ? demanda Mélissa, provocante. Ah non ! Je sais ! Tu es jaloux, Weasley. C'est seulement ça. Parce que tout le monde sait que c'est TOI, qui aime cette... Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
La jeune fille sourit d'un air aguichant, puis afficha une moue boudeuse lorsque Ron, déchaîné, se leva de table en hurlant comme un échappé d'asile.  
  
- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici, mais une chose est sûre, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Hermione, et ce, dans n'importe quel domaine alors à ta place, si j'avais une telle face de limace je me la fermerais !  
  
- RON ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à quelqu'un de plus jeune que toi. Dis, tu n'as pas HONTE ! T'engueuler avec une première année, non mais Ron, as-tu pensé à ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu peux être sûre que je vais en parler à maman et elle t'enverra une Beuglante et...  
  
- Oh ! La ferme, Ginny !  
  
Le rouquin se leva et, emporté par sa fureur, se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Personne ne le retint. Durant la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler, toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle avait été tournée vers la table des Gryffondor sans pourtant que personne ne tente d'intervenir.  
  
- Eh bien, comme c'est romantique ! C'est toujours intéressant de voir un Weasley se rendre ridicule à ce point... conclua Mélissa, rêveuse.  
  
Un silence gêné suivit sa déclaration. Puis, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, Dumbledore ordonna qu'on continue la Cérémonie de Répartition. Alors que Naurie, Alexandre grimpait sur le tabouret, Luna fit léviter Neville en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
  
La dernière élève, Xantil, Pénélope fut finalement envoyée à Poufsouffle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
  
- Il était temps, chuchota Seamus. Je commençais à avoir faim.  
  
Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit, à l'exception de la table des Serpentard où quelques élèves de sixième année discutaient encore.  
  
- Bienvenue aux nouveaux de cette année. Si vous avez des questions concernant cette école, les Préfets seront heureux d'y répondre du mieux qu'ils le pourront. Comme à toutes les années et ce, depuis longtemps, la Forêt Interdite demeurera interdite à tous les élèves. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous endormir sous un discours ennuyeux...  
  
À ce moment le ventre de Seamus émit un grognement plaintif.  
  
- ...Alors je vous souhaite tout de suite Bon Appétit ! Cependant, et exceptionnellement cette année, je cède la parole avant de festoyer à notre nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef, qui vous donnera quelques informations supplémentaires sur les activités qui se dérouleront à Poudlard cet automne.  
  
Des applaudissements surpris naquirent lentement dans la foule et Harry, curieux, vit Hermione arriver derrière la table professorale et gravir les marches menant à celle-ci d'un pas assuré. Avec un grand sourire, elle amplifia sa voix et s'adressa à tous les élèves.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, Monsieur le Directeur, Messieurs et Mesdames les Professeurs, Vous les élèves, Petits et Grands, de Première Année à la Septième, Que vous soyiez à Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une autre année qui marquera le livre du temps, oui, car cette année sera une année spéciale dans l'histoire de notre école. Bien sûr, plusieurs d'entre vous réussiront ou couleront leurs examens, d'autres vivront des peines d'amour ou bien encore porteront le deuil à la suite de la perte d'un être aimé, mais bien sûr tout cela s'agit de choses banales de la vie qui arrivent à toutes les années et ce, depuis le tout début de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce qui se passera cette année sera encore plus grandiose et humanitaire que jamais auparavant et je crois que...  
  
- C'est plate ! résonna la petite voix énervante de Mélissa dans la salle.  
  
Quelques rires s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard. Rogue eut un léger gloussement. Hermione elle, en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri et devint blanche comme la plus blanche des neiges.  
  
- Eh bien, je...je... bafouilla-t-elle, confuse. Enfin... J'imagine que... Enfin, vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire...  
  
- Quelle peste ! chuchota Seamus à Harry.  
  
- Laquelle ? Hermione ou Mélissa ? fut la réponse du garçon.  
  
La réponse de Seamus se perdit dans le bégaïement d'Hermione, qui s'intensifiait à mesure que son visage perdait de la couleur.  
  
- Eh bien de toute façon...Euh... Bah en fait ce n'est pas grave, ce que je voulais dire, enfin vous connaissez la S.A.L.E. ? Non... Euh... Ah, c'est vrai, les nouveaux... Si vous voulez euh vous savez ces pauvres elfes M'enfin bon je crois que vous avez peut-être compris et bien non ce n'est pas grave...  
  
- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ! ? demanda Harry à voix basse à un Seamus horrifié par une contre-attaque de la S.A.L.E.  
  
- En tout cas, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qu'à partir de maintenant un nouveau cours allait être ajouté aux élèves de Première Année... Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça, un nouveau cours remplaçera celui de Divination à l'horaire des Septième Année. Le cours sera donné par le Professeur Rogue ici présent et aura comme but de vous sensibiliser au cas des pauvres elfes qui travaillent jour et nuit sans obtenir le moindre sou ! conclua Hermione, retrouvant un peu de sa ferveur habituelle.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! murmura Seamus, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
Harry, lui, était plutôt content. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cours de Divination. Mais passer plus de temps avec Rogue... Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la chose.  
  
- Alors, comme je disais, reprit Hermione, le Professeur Rogue vous apprendra à cuisiner, coudre, allumer un feu et tout cela, sans magie afin que vous compreniez un peu plus ce que doivent endurer les Elfes de Maison. Espérons que cela puisse contribuer à vous entrer un peu de plomb dans la tête... Ceci dit, bon appétit !  
  
Ce fut pourtant Seamus qui eut le mot de la fin.  
  
- Eh bien on aura tout vu ! marmonna-t-il. Rogue en tablier !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez par review !   
  
Et maintenant les réponses aux revieweurs/revieweuses...  
  
Morganne : Contente que t'aimes ma fic ! Tu m'as envoyé des reviews pour les 4 premiers chapitres mais je te réponds ici quand même et la petite auteure en moi espère que tu liras le 5e, 6e et 7e Sinon bah merci pour tes reviews loll Et oui je vais reparler du couple Dudley/Zabini mais pas tout de suite !  
  
Aelea WoOd : Saloute ! Eh non mon chapitre 6 a bel et bien pris 2 semaines à naître... Donc non il n'était pas en avance ! Mais celui-ci (le 7) l'est puisque je l'ai fini en seulement une semaine...lol Eye, on a finalement su ce qui se passait avec Hermione ! lol Oui, même si je ne l'ai pas écrit clairement, le nouveau cours de Rogue, c'était ce qui se passait avec Hermione... Déçue, contente, surprise ? Pour ce qui est des chaussettes de Drago, je me suis dit qu'il fallait lui trouver un défaut, histoire de le rendre plus humain. Je me suis dit « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne puerait pas des pieds ? » Eh voilà... lol ! On reverra Dudley... Plus tard ! Et bon film HP3 toi aussi ! ! J'AI HÂTEEEE !   
  
Bridget Malfoy : Bonjour Nouvelle lectrice ou pas ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu ton nom à quelque part ! ! ! En tout cas, merci de me lire je suis contente que t'aimes ça et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te fera autant rire que les autres lol Eye, ton idée pour les Dursley à Poudlard est intéressante, merci ! Je vais sûrement essayer de l'incorporer dans les prochains chapitres... J'aime les reviews, ça me donne plein de bonnes idées ! !   
  
Rayuroplanis : Salut ! « Délirante » ouais je crois que c'est le mot pour décrire ma fic ) En touka je te remercie de tes reviews, toujours fidèle à chaque update de chapitre Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre- ci ! (Faut-il préciser que je commence à être à court d'idées pour mes RAR...lol)  
  
Stef & Marie : Bah oui, vous qui avez eu le début du chapitre en exclusivité, voici la suite !  
  
Cindy : H'lo gougoune...Bah en fait j'ai rien à te dire moi lol mais comme tu veux avoir ton nom dans mes réponses aux reviews... Peut-être que si tu m'envoyais des reviews ce serait plus simple ?  
  
Pat : C'était tu toi qui chiaulait parce que je mettais pas ton nom ? Touka la tu pourras pu chiauler espèce de chiauleux :P En espérant que tu comprennes ce chapitre-là... (Essaye pas, je me souviens très bien qui a un chapitre que t'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se passait ! ! lol) Je t'aime –xox- 


	8. Attaques à la Malefoy

Hellllow ! Chap un peu en retard, Sorry !   
  
Bah bonne lecture ! Et puis bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! !   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Oh, oh ! Malefoy à l'horizon !  
  
- Lequel ? La limace ou la fouine ? marmonna un Ron crispé entre ses dents.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry, ce n'est que l'exemplaire masculin.  
  
- QUE l'exemplaire masculin... Ouais... QUE Drago...  
  
- Oh, Ron, calme-toi ! ordonna Hermione.  
  
Au bout du couloir, Drago Malefoy venait à leur rencontre armé d'un sourire qui lui donnait un air étrangement machiavélique.  
  
- Potter ! Weasley ! Granger ! Dites donc, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma sœur ? lança-t-il, ironique.  
  
- TA SŒUR ! s'étouffa Hermione. Tu...Tu veux dire...Cette espèce de petite mal élevée est TA SŒUR ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à GRYFFONDOR ! hurla-t- elle, incrédule.  
  
Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.  
  
- C'est justement ce que je me demandais... marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.  
  
Ron sourit méchamment en voyant la mine dépitée de Drago. Alors, ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir sa sœur à Gryffondor. Il y avait de quoi, encore là, faire du chantage... Mais après tout, être dans la même famille que Mélissa devait déjà être une punition en tant que telle donc en théorie, Drago devrait être content de ne pas avoir à endurer sa propre sœur à l'école alors pourquoi cet air renfrogné ? À l'instant où le doute traversa l'esprit de Ron, la voix de Drago le ramena à la réalité.  
  
- Granger... Ce n'est pas qu'il me plaît de m'afficher en public avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Rogue m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Nous devons faire visiter Poudlard aux Première Année, alors je compte sur toi pour faire le travail à ma place.  
  
Ron faillit sauter sur le blondinet et l'étrangler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais une énorme pression exercée par Harry sur son avant-bras droit le força à se ressaisir. Hermione, qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, fit mine de partir, avant de déclarer :  
  
- On se revoit ce soir ou demain, au nouveau cours de AAVCLPEDMQSPNSJEN !  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Ron, convaincu qu'elle venait d'éternuer.  
  
- L'AAVCLPEDMQSPNSJEN ! Apprenons À Vivre Comme Les Pauvres Elfes De Maison Qui Souffrent Pour Nous Servir Jour Et Nuit.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est ce que je disais...  
  
Puis Hermione s'en fut à la suite de Malefoy, laissant sur place un Ron stupéfait qui s'interrogeait maintenant sérieusement sur sa santé mentale.  
  
- Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon, est-ce qu'Hermione a fondé une secte ou quelque chose du genre sans que je ne l'ai su ?  
  
- Non, Ron. C'est pire encore.  
  
Il l'interrogea du regard, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être pire qu'une secte où l'on vénérait les Elfes de Maison.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment, mais Hermione a réussi à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de supprimer les cours de Divination.  
  
- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.  
  
- On peut dire... Les cours seront remplacés par un nouveau cours où on apprendra à faire la cuisine, le ménage et plein d'autres choses comme les elfes, et sans magie.  
  
- Ah, ça risque d'être intéressant ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment un Moldu faisait la cuisine !  
  
- Rogue nous enseignera.  
  
- Tout ne peut pas être parfait...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Voici maintenant les équipes de deux Préfets que j'ai moi-même formées. Vous aurez chacun un sous-groupe de Première Année et entreprendrez la visite individuellement. Je vous fais confiance, car si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui dans cette salle, c'est que le directeur vous juge responsable.  
  
La voix du Professeur McGonagall semblait bizarrement aiguë dans la petite pièce où s'entassaient, légèrement mal à l'aise, Drago, Hermione et 8 autres Préfets des quatre différentes maisons.  
  
- Il y a comme une drôle d'odeur, se plaignit soudainement une blondinette de Poufsouffle.  
  
À ce commentaire, tous les autres exceptés Drago et Hermione se mirent à renifler l'air en cherchant la source de l'odeur nauséabonde. Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, et sous l'œil attentif du Pr. Macgonagall qui, l'air sévère, attendait avec appréhension le dénouement de toute cette histoire, un élève de Serdaigle finit par déclarer, la mine dégoûtée :  
  
- Wouach ! Malefoy, ce sont tes pieds qui puent !  
  
La p'tite blonde, fière d'elle-même, ajouta :  
  
- Je le savais que ça sentait les œufs pourris !  
  
Drago devint rouge de honte et de colère, mais la présence d'un enseignant dans la salle de classe l'empêcha d'étripper chaque élève se trouvant dans la pièce.  
  
- Allons, allons, les ramena à l'ordre McGonagall. Alors...Mr Malefoy, vous serez avec...  
  
Tous se turent.  
  
- ...Hermione Granger. Je vous prierais de sortir et de demander à Rusard de vous présenter les groupes #1 et 2.  
  
- Bah... Ç'aurait pu être pire. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est toujours mieux qu'une blonde qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires... déclara Drago d'un air nonchalant, en faisant allusion bien sûr à la préfète de Poufsouffle qui avait démasqué son plus pire défaut.  
  
- Malefoy ! s'offusqua Hermione. Ton rôle en tant que Préfet-en-Chef n'est pas du tout d'insulter les Préfets et tu le sais très bien !  
  
- Oh, ça va, Granger, tu...  
  
- Ça suffit ! coupa le professeur McGonagall. Mr Malefoy, Mlle Granger, sortez immédiatement et tâchez de vous comportez comme il se doit.  
  
Malgré son visage tout rouge, Hermione crut déceler sous l'air choqué de McGonagall un semblant de sourire amusé. Elle sortit néanmoins à la suite de Malefoy en se sentant légèrement nauséeuse. (Nda : Nauséeux ? hum ? Comment ça s'écrit, ça ? J'ai perdu mon dico ! ! lol)  
  
- Eh bien, Granger, chuchota le blondinet. Je compte sur toi... J'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais une excellente guide...  
  
- Malefoy ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas te sauver comme ça, tu as un devoir à remplir et tu devras le faire, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois ? Regarde-moi bien aller...  
  
Puis il lui décrocha un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui, mais il n'ajouta rien. Hermione, quelque peu décontenancée, se tourna vers Rusard.  
  
- Euh... Rusard, quels sont les groupes 1 et 2 ?  
  
Le vieux concierge ricana tout en dévoilant ses quelques dents restantes teintées de jaune. Il montra d'un signe de la main à la jeune fille une vingtaine de jeunes sorciers excités qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un asile.  
  
Drago s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
- Dis, tu crois qu'ils sont classés normaux, ces gens-là ?  
  
- Oh, est-ce que je percevrais de l'inquiétude dans l'attitude de Notre Altesse Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle, ironique.  
  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, Granger. Au fait, Mélissa est dans notre groupe. Ce qui prouve que nous aurons au moins la compagnie d'une personne intelligente ce soir.  
  
- Oh, misère ! Malefoy, tu m'exaspères !  
  
- Te voilà rendue poète, maintenant !  
  
- Drago !  
  
- Malefoy, je t'en prie.  
  
- Mais ce que tu m'énerves ! Et dire que je devrai vous endurer tous les deux, toi et ta sœur !  
  
- Hé, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne m'auras pas moi. Puisque je file à l'instant même...  
  
- Essaie donc, juste pour voir !  
  
- C'est un défi, ma jolie ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas ta jolie, Malefoy.  
  
- Tu as raison. Tu n'es vraiment pas jolie ce soir.  
  
- Malefoy, je vais te...  
  
- Eye, ça vous dirait de faire ce que vous avez à faire et qu'on en finisse au plus vite ? Toutes ces formalités ça m'emmerde tellement...  
  
Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se tournèrent vers la fillette qui avait parlé et qui ne fut personne d'autre que... Mélissa, bien sûr. Devant l'air consterné de son frère, elle ajouta :  
  
- Alors, on y va ou tu passes la soirée à draguer une Sang-de-Bourbe et de Gryffondor en plus ?  
  
- Je te ferai remarquer que tu es à Gryffondor toi aussi, répliqua férocement Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, ouais c'est ça... Bah on y va ou pas ? Parce que tu sais, si on n'y va pas, je peux toujours aller me coucher tout de suite. C'est tellement ennuyant ici que dormir sur mes deux oreilles serait une jouissance terrible en ce moment-même.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! répondit finalement Drago. Allons-y...  
  
Finalement, il ne se sauva pas, mais il n'aida pas Hermione non plus. Il suivait le groupe de loin en sifflotant, narguant la brunette de son sourire mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur. Mélissa, elle, fut la digne sœur de son frère. Au bout de 10 minutes à peine, Hermione eut une envie folle de l'étrangler. En effet, la jeune fille avait préféré commencer sa visite guidée par les cachots pour ensuite monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie tout en emprutant les divers escaliers et locaux. Aussitôt que le groupe eut entamé le pas à Hermione, Mélissa vint se placer juste à côté d'elle de façon à ce que l'adolescente, déjà bouillante de rage, ne puisse avancer sans se percuter à la rousse à tous les trente secondes. Puis vint les terribles questions à la Malefoy.  
  
- Eye, Granger, c'est vrai que ton rouquin de petit ami a vomi sur tout le monde dans le Poudlard Express ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.  
  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a dit.  
  
- Tant mieux pour toi.  
  
- Alors, c'est vrai qu'il a dégueulé sur le wagon au complet ?  
  
- Non ! Il a seulement...  
  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de le défendre !  
  
- Je ne le défends pas ! Je...  
  
- Ah non ? Pourtant mon frère...  
  
- OH ! ÇA VA, TAIS-TOI MERDE JE ME FICHE DE TON IDIOT DE FRÈRE !  
  
- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on se choque à ce que je vois ? Tu sais, à mon avis tu ne devrais pas insulter les Première Année... Et encore moins tes compagnons de travail... répondit soudain un Drago apparu de nul part.  
  
- Tiens, te voilà toi !  
  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je repars bientôt... Je vois que tu te débrouilles assez bien...  
  
Le visage d'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser tellement il était rouge.  
  
- Tu m'énerves, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas savoir comme TU M'ÉNERVES !  
  
- Allons, allons, dirent le frère et la sœur ensemble, un grand sourire étampé sur la figure. Ne t'emporte pas comme ça, nous sommes tes amis !  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ILS M'ÉNERVENT ! !  
  
Hermione entra dans la salle commune les cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'habitude et, chose rare, elle hurla sur la pauvre Grosse Dame parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pivoter le portrait assez rapidement.  
  
Ron et Harry, évachés sur les causeuses devant le foyer la regardèrent avec un air amusé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves tant que ça ? osa demander Ron.  
  
- Ce qui m'énerve ? Rien, voyons. Seulement une fouine détestable et sa !& ? ! ! de sœur ! MALEFOY QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ JE VOUS DÉTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE !  
  
- Ça y est, elle pète les plombs, murmura Harry à Ron.  
  
Puis, à la plus totale stupéfaction des deux adolescents, elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Ron, qui était le plus près. Paniqué, le jeune homme ne sut que faire et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la brunette, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Finalement, il abandonna la lutte et consentit à serrer étroitement Hermione contre lui. Cependant énervé, il demanda de l'aide à Harry, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.  
  
- SPM... On n'y peut rien.  
  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés à ces mots et constata avec dédain qu'Hermione avait mis plein de morve et de larmes sur sa nouvelle chemise...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rep' aux reviews ! Et là, je dois vous avouer que je suis énormément déçue... Seulement 4 reviews ! Youhouuuu les reviewers ? Où êtes-vous ? Oubliez-moi pas heiiiiiiiiin cri de désespoir lol !  
  
Megane Malefoy : Ehhh voilà ! lol Malefoy grand frère n'est pas très fier de sa sœur, mais comme tu vois elle demeure quand même une digne héritière des Malefoy héhé ! La grande question : Qu'avait bu le Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor ? )  
  
Aelea WoOd : lol Je ris toujours en lisant tes reviews Mélissa, future copine de Harry ? Non mais, qu'est-ce que t'as fumé pour me dire ça ? loll :P Pour l'instant je ne change pas le nom de la fic, en fait j'ai pas pensé à ça du tout... Ehhhh... Je suis désolée...Pas encore de cours avec Rogue...lol Mais ça s'en viiiiient ! M'enfin, continue à reviewer lol j'adore tes reviews je dirais même que t'es ma meilleure revieweuse Alors voilà... Je vais voir HP3 demaiiiiiiiin ! Bonnes vacances   
  
Petites Sorcières : Euh...en fait c'est Mélissa mais bon ! Je suis contente que tu aimes lol Pour le titre, bah c'est en rapport avec les 2-3 premiers chapitres, sinon je pense le changer bientôt, au fait si vous avez des suggestions, gênez-vous pas, j'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour le nouveau titre ! En fait l'idée des Dursley à Poudlard n'est pas si mauvaise   
  
Rayuroplanis : Tes reviews sont toujours bien acceptées merci pour tes encouragements Ettttt à chaque fois que je vois ton nom... Je me souviens que je dois lire ta fic et alors je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait soupir Je ne te promets rien mais comme l'été est arrivé... Je devrais trouver le temps !  
  
Louna : Ta review est pour le chapitre 6, mais j'ai pas pu te répondre dans l'autre chapitre puisque tu viens tout juste de l'envoyer ) Ohhhhhhhh toi aussi tu pousses des petits couinements de souris sifflement toi aussi tu ne pues SURTOUT PAS des pieds Fait beau dehors ! héhé en fait, je m'inspire de mes propres défauts pour mes persos ! loll Bienvenue au clubs des Pieds Puants Et puis HP3 Je vais le voir demaiiiiiiiiiin ! Yeahhh ! 


	9. Rogue

Oh yeahhhh ! Un nouveau chapitre BEAUCOUP plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude ! À peine deux jours et me voilà ! Mais il faut dire que j'avais pas mal d'idées...lol  
  
Dans ce chapitre-ci, ATTENTION : Vous êtes avertis, il y a quelques allusions au sexe... Mais bon ce n'est pas très grave Seulement des allusions !  
  
Ceci dit, il se peut que les chapitres cet été arrivent très très TRÈS irrégulièrement quelques fois aux 2 jours, d'autres aux semaines, d'autres aux 2 semaines... M'enfin, vous verrez bien ! Au pire, ajoutez-moi à vos Author Alerts... Je n'ai que cette fic donc à chaque fois ce sera un nouveau chap' !   
  
Et puis je ne l'ai jamais écrit, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le penser... Tout appartient bien sûr à J.K.Rowling !  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hermione NONNNNN !  
  
- Ron ! RON ! Réveille-toi !  
  
- AAAHHhhhhhhahhh Harry, c'est toi ?  
  
- Hummm... Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Le cours d' AAVCLPEDMQSPNSJEN commence dans 15 minutes.  
  
- Harry, mon vieux, j'ai fait un cauchemar HORRIBLE ! Hermione était là, et et et... Elle essayait de me violer ! Je te jure ! Elle faisait partie d'une secte bizarre et elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour, enfin, tu sais quoi... Et puis bon, je ne sais plus comment ça a fini... songea-t-il, un peu confus.  
  
- Bofff... Ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça, si on en juge l'état de tes boxer... répliqua-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Une vague de rougeur submergea les joues de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se rendit compte, avec désarroi, de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les draps de son lit étaient apparemment tous tombés par terre durant la nuit et il se trouvait là, devant son meilleur ami, vêtu simplement d'un boxer de Winnie l'Ourson et d'une paire de bas à l'image de Spider-man. Et à sa gêne, une légère petite – mais vraiment toute minuscule – bosse ornait la figure de Winnie. Il se tourna rapidement sur le ventre, cherchant à atteindre ses draps et les remonter avec ses orteils, mais sans grand succès lorsqu'Harry, encore appuyé sur la tête de son lit éclata de rire.  
  
- Hé ! Ron, depuis quand portes-tu des bas pour dormir ?  
  
- Bah... Je... Euh... Depuis toujours... Euh... Ça reste entre nous d'accord ? Tu n'en parles pas ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est sûr... Dis-moi, c'est qui ça Winnie l'Ourson ? Un autre truc moldu ?  
  
- Bah je sais pas... J'imagine que oui. Oublie pas que c'est Gin qui choisit mes vêtements...  
  
- Je me demande si elle aussi a de si beaux sous-vêtements... se questionna soudain Harry, fantasmant légèrement – oh ! mais alors, très très très légèrement – sur la sœur de Ron.  
  
- HARRY ! Tu ne touches pas à un cheveu de Gin ou sinon...  
  
- Ron ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas le pervers que tu crois que je suis... Et puis de toute façon ta sœur, c'est comme ma propre sœur et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
- Ah bon ? Alors tu as l'habitude de fantasmer sur ta sœur ?  
  
- Ron... Ferme-la et habille-toi ! Je vais t'attendre en bas... de Spiderman ! héhé !  
  
- Oh merde, le jeu de mots du siècle... bougonna le rouquin en voyant Harry sortir du dortoir.  
  
Il s'habilla néanmoins en quatrième vitesse et tenta en vain d'aplatir sa crinière rousse, mais rien n'y fit. Il descendit alors dans la salle commune en se disant qu'il lui restait 5 minutes pour courir à son cours lorsqu'Hermione lui sauta délibérément dessus, le plaquant au sol.  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY !  
  
- AAHHHHHH AU SECOURSSS HARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !  
  
- Ohhhhhhhh, cesse de hurler ! gueula la jeune fille, tout en se relevant. Je voudrais seulement savoir, Ron Weasley, pourquoi après avoir mangé quelques friandises se trouvant dans ma valise ce matin, je me suis retrouvée avec un nez LONG DE 1m80 ! ? ? ! ! ! !  
  
- 1m80 ? Tant que ça ? Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, réprimant une intense envie d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Ouais... Heureusement que je savais comment annuler le sort parce que sinon, Weasley, tu ne serais pas vivant à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
- Eh, oh, on se calme là ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Weasley ? Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis ta valise dans le Poudlard Express si tu te souviens bien, c'est Harry. Moi je n'ai pas touché à un poil de tes bagages...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai déjà sauté sur Harry à son arrivée il y a 2 minutes et crois-moi, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le coup. ALORS ?  
  
- Bah c'est pas moi non plus, Hermione, crois-moi. De toute façon, ne crois- tu pas qu'on devrait y aller ? Il ne faudrait surtout pas être en retard à... à ce cours-là, d'AVPIMachin-Chouette...  
  
Hermione se releva, la fureur encore visible sur ses traits.  
  
- Mouais... Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais couper tes cheveux si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde se sauve à ton arrivée. Laisse-moi t'arranger ça.  
  
Le sortilège de Coupe-Poils n'était pas un des plus compliqués et Hermione, qui avait une très bonne maîtrise de ces sorts aurait dû, en tant normal, le réussir à merveille. Mais la fureur amplifiant son geste sans qu'elle n'en soit nécessairement consciente, elle coupa les cheveux de Ron tellement courts qu'on ne voyait qu'une petite repousse dépasser de son crâne.  
  
Ron hurla lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans un miroir.  
  
- MERDE, HERMIONE, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! ? ? ?  
  
- Bof, c'est pas si grave. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te trouver un antidote... On verra après le cours d'accord ?  
  
- Mes cheveux... pleurnicha Ron. Mes beaux cheveux... J'ai vraiment l'air d'une carotte maintenant. Mes pauvres cheveux...  
  
- Ça repoussera ! Allez, viens, on va être en retard ! Avec Rogue, en plus !  
  
Effectivement, il arrivèrent tous deux en retard. Et effectivement, Rogue enleva 50 points à Gryffondor. Mais il y avait pire encore. En entrant dans la classe spécialement aménagée pour le nouveau cours, Ron tomba face à face avec une cinquantaine d'élèves de Gryffondor de tous les niveaux. Sa nouvelle coupe fit sensation et, dans un éclat qui dura au moins 5 bonnes minutes, tous les élèves de sa propre maison rirent de lui de bon cœur. Ce qui fit perdre... 350 points à Gryffondor.  
  
Légèrement humilié, Ron repéra Harry et alla rapidement s'asseoir près de lui. Quelque chose clochait dans la classe, quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas tout de suite à identifier. Puis, soudainement, comme dans un éclair de lucidité, il se pencha vers Harry, tout excité de sa découverte.  
  
- Harry ! Il n'y a pas 50 élèves de Gryffondor en septième année ! Regarde, par exemple, celui-là, il est en 5e année et Mélissa,elle, est en Pre...MÉLISSA ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore ici ? Plus moyen d'avoir un cours normal, dans cette école de fous ! ?  
  
- Bah Trelawney a très mal pris le fait qu'on remplace ces cours par ceux de Rogue. Dumbledore a décidé de régler la question en rendant les cours d'AAVCLPEDMQSPNSJEN non-obligatoires pour les élèves dont les parents sont des moldus ou qui ne souhaitaient pas suivre le cours avec Rogue. Comme une douzaine de personnes ne forme pas une classe, il a aussi choisi d'inclure les autres années dans le progamme... Donc la moitié de Gryffondor est présentement avec Trelawney, et nous on est ici.  
  
- Euh... Mais Harry, ton oncle et ta tante sont des Moldus, tu n'es pas censé être ici. non ?  
  
- Ah, ça, rougit soudain le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. Humm... Disons que c'est une faveur de Dumbledore. Tu sais, je suis le célèbre Harry Potter, n'oublie pas ça et Dumbledore est comme...euh... Comment dire ? Dumbledore m'aime bien... Et... Je ne tenais pas vraiment à assister aux cours de Divination.... Appelons ça un privilège, d'accord ? Non ! Encore mieux : Une exception... Je suis une exception, voilà !  
  
- Ah ! Bon ! Puisque c'est ainsi...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot qu'Hermione monta sur le bureau de Rogue, sur le devant de la classe, et amplifia sa voix d'un coup de baguette magique. Alors, à l'horreur de tous, elle s'élança dans un discours aussi ennuyeux que la pluie d'où il ressortit qu'elle allait être l'aide-assistante du Professeur Rogue, étant donné qu'elle était fille de Moldus, que c'était son idée, et qu'ils étaient nombreux à assister au cours.  
  
Ron fut surpris, mais applaudit férocement à la fin du monologue, soulagé qu'elle ait terminé de parler.  
  
- Très bien, dit soudain Rogue. –20 points pour Gryffondor. Cause : Discours ennuyeux à mourir. Et –125 points pour les autres : Manque d'attention flagrant dans mon cours. Miss Granger, je vous prierais de descendre ImMéDiAtEmEnt de mon bureau avant que je n'enlève plus de points à Gryffondor.  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta, puis fit apparaître d'une boîte de carton à ses pieds sous les yeux étonnés des élèves une pile de tabliers de toutes les couleurs possibles. Il y en avait même un qui faisait penser étrangement à du vomi de crapaud...  
  
- Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Lorsque je vous en donnerai l'ordre, vous viendrez tous vous chercher un tablier et puis nous...  
  
- Missss Granger, coupa le professeur Rogue. Je crois qu'il s'agit de MON cours et non du vôtre. Ainsi, j'aimerais que vous ayiez la gentillesse de vous la fermer. C'est MOI qui commande ici, et non pas vous.  
  
- Voyons, voyons, Professeur, ne soyez pas gêné ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire. Allez, mettez ceci ! dit-elle en saisissant un grand tablier à fleurs roses garni de dentelle violette. Je suis sûre qu'il vous va comme un gant !  
  
Avant que Rogue n'ait rien pu dire, elle se précipita derrière lui, passa le haut du tablier par-dessus son énorme tête remplie de cheveux graisseux et tenta d'en attacher les cordons dans le dos de l'homme.  
  
Souriant d'un quart ironiquement, d'un quart honteusement, et à moitié furieusement, le professeur Rogue glissa entre ses dents :  
  
- Alors, Miss Granger, on se croit la meilleure ? –23 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
- Pourquoi 23 ? Pourquoi pas 20 ou 25 ?  
  
- J'aime pas le chiffre 25. Et 20 n'était pas assez. MISS GRANGER ! aboya-t- il soudain.  
  
- Arrêtez de grogner, Professeur, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas capable d'enlever ce fichu tablier à l'aide de ma magie ? Qu'avez-vous fait à ce tablier ? –46 points pour Gryffondor...  
  
- Oh, ça va, vous savez, même si vous enlevez des points il est en mon pouvoir de les remettre en tant qu'aide-assistante... Je n'ai rien fait à ce tablier. Dumbledore a posé un sort anti-magie sur cette salle afin d'être sûr qu'aucun élève ne triche.  
  
- GRANGER ! Détachez-moi ça IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
  
- Impossible. J'ai fait une double boucle. Au lieu de vouloir vous venger de moi, aidez-moi donc à distribuer ces tabliers...  
  
Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et entreprit de répartir les nombreux habits aux jeunes excités qui s'amusaient de voir le professeur Rogue ridiculisé par une élève. Ce dernier serra les poings tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser bientôt... mais non ! Il se dirigea plutôt de sa démarche raide vers la foule d'élèves et se mis à faire perdre des points inutilement.  
  
- Mr Londubat... Votre lacet est détaché. –12 points. Miss Abbot... Vous respirez trop fort. –27 points. Miss Finnigan, je ne vous aime pas. –52 points...  
  
Ron était désespéré. Il devait y avoir un choix d'au moins 75 tabliers et il avait réussi à tomber sur le plus laid du lot. Le devant était carotté brun et aubergine, avec de petites fleurs fuschia dans chaque carreau et la bande de tissu qui passait autour de son cou était fait du même motif, mais avec une petite dentelle rose criard la garnissant. Les lacets qui s'attachaient dans son dos étaient du même rose avoir pu, Ron serait entré 6 pieds sous Terre.  
  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'aie ce qu'il y a de plus laid... marmonna-t- il, boudeur.  
  
- Bah... Moi je trouve que ça met en avantage ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! se moqua gentiment Harry, qui, chanceux, était tombé sur un tablier bleu marin sans dentelles ni motifs.  
  
- Harry ! Dis, est-ce que tu voudrais m'attacher...euh...cette chose ?  
  
- Euh... Okay, à condition que t'attaches le mien...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Au début, l'intention d'Hermione était de faire faire à ses élèves un bon gâteau au chocolat, dont la recette lui venait de sa grand-mère. Mais en se rendant compte que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu d'œufs autrement que dans leur sandwich, elle décida qu'une belle omelette serait un niveau honorable à atteindre pour l'instant. De plus, les Première Année avaient peine à différencier les tasses à mesurer... ¼, ½, ¾, tout ça, c'était peut-être un peu trop évolué pour eux, en particulier Mélissa, qui ne comprenait rien à rien à ces fractions.  
  
Rogue lui-même n'en mena pas large. Après une douzaine d'œufs complète cassée en mille morceaux, il réussit à en ouvrir un qui ne lui gicla pas dans la figure. Tout heureux de son œuvre, il risqua un demi-sourire et annonça, tout excité, qu'il enlèverait 50 points à toute personne qui oserait faire mieux que lui.  
  
- 150 points pour Rogue !  
  
Hermione le fixa, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire. Finalement, elle se promit d'aller consulter Mme Pomfresh à sa sortie du cours. Elle saurait que faire et la remercierait généreusement de s'être inquiété de la santé de son professeur bien-aimé et...  
  
- Miss Granger ! aboya Rogue. Maintenant que le cours est terminé, qui nettoiera tout ce bordel ! ? Sans magie ?  
  
- Euh bah j'imagine que ce sera les Elfes de...Euh...Ahh...  
  
- -7 points pour Gryffondor. On me réponds, quand je pose des questions ! Miss Granger, détachez-moi ce foutu tablier IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
  
- Oh ! Professeur ! C'est que voyez-vous, en fait, j'ai fait une triple boucle dans votre tablier... En fait, j'avais prévu que vous essaieriez de l'enlever alors pour ne pas prendre de chance j'ai fait 3 nœuds...Donc c'est presque impossible de le détacher sans magie... Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la situation bien en main.  
  
Elle se tourna vers la classe, amplifia de nouveau sa voix et annonça :  
  
- Tous ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à détacher leur tablier, vous n'avez qu'à sortir à l'extérieur de la classe et utiliser votre baguette magique. Vous reviendrez ensuite le porter dans la caisse devant moi... Puis vous êtes libres !  
  
En effet, Harry et Ron se pressèrent rapidement vers la porte. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire de boucles, ils avaient savamment fait de jolis nœuds indénouables...  
  
Hermione observa la scène de loin. Rapidement, les élèves abandonnèrent leur tablier et se hâtèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Satisfaite de sa propre prestation, elle se tourna vers le professeur Rogue qui, après une courte formule, se retrouva libre. Souriant à lui-même, il murmura d'une voix faible mais assez forte pour qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre :  
  
- Et voilà ! 200 points pour Rogue !  
  
Inquiète, la jeune fille se promit d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh à son sujet le plus rapidement possible et pourquoi pas, aller feuilleter quelques livres à la bibliothèque...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Rep' aux reviews, même si j'en ai pas beaucoup ! (Je sais que j'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour mais bon...) On est arrivé à 50 reviews ! ! ! Wahhh merci   
  
Continuez à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez pleaasseee !  
  
Petites Sorcières : Tiens tu commences à être une revieweuse régulière toi ! loll En plus tes reviews sont super longues ! Miam ! J'aime les longues reviews ! SPM = Syndrôme Pré-Menstruel... Tu sais, ce petit bout de temps avant les menstruations où les filles s'endurent pas et son hyper- émotives hihi ! Sinon pour HP3 je sais toujours pas si c'est bon ! lol finalement je vais le voir ce soir :P Mais j'imagine que je vais aimer ça, tout le monde aime ça pis en plus j'ai vu les annonces à la télé et je bavais Touka... Merci loll !  
  
Louna : Ahhhh t'as eu des souris ! ! ! Mâle ou femelle ? Quelle couleur ? C'est quoi leur nom ? lol Je m'en fiche pas, c'est zoli des petites souris Et puis comme tu dis, l'important c'est que tu reviews ! lol ! Contine comme ça c'est bien :P Euh... Bah c'est ça ! lol ! J'ai écris mon chap' en 3 heures autant te dire que j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration ! Passe des belles tites vacances (Je sais je me répète) Et puis voilà... lol   
  
Tit mess spec' pour ma tite bebitte d'amour : Ze t'aime pis ze m'ennuie déjà de twa... Merchi de me lire même si tu m'envoies jamais de reviews je m'en fiche parce que juste de savoir que tu perds ton temps à lire mes conneries ca me fait toute plaisir ! J't'adore –xox-  
  
Kawiz -xox- 


	10. La maladie de Dumby

Chapitre écrit un peu à la hâte, assez court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. C'est du délire à l'état pur et puis voilà bonne lecture :)

Puis, j'aborde le thème de la schizophrénie et des troubles de personnalité, j'aimerais que vous le preniez avec tact et humour, je ne ris pas du tout des gens qui en sont atteints. Les personnes à ridiculiser dans ce chapitre sont Rogue, Hermione et Dumbledore. C'est tout. Je suis de tout coeur avec les gens atteints pour qu'ils guérissent sans séquelles, si c'est possible. Et voilà! Ne reste plus qu'à lire avec humour!

* * *

On était samedi. Pendant que tout le monde dormait encore et se prélassait agréablement dans les lits tout chaud des dortoirs de Poudlard, Hermione Granger était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, une pile d'énormes bouquins à côté d'elle. Le soleil et Mme Pince n'étaient pas encore levés, mais peu lui importait puisqu'elle avait obtenu, après 6 ans de fréquentation assidûe, une clé personnelle pour l'ouverture de la biblio à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. On n'entendait dans le silence du petit matin qu'un léger froissement de pages de temps à autres ainsi que la voix de la jeune fille, qui marmonnait des paroles inaudibles à quiconque ne se trouvant pas à proximité.  
  
- Ha, HA ! J'AI TROUV ! cria-t-elle soudain, triomphante.  
  
Elle vérifia à la hâte que personne ne la regardait, même si elle savait bien qu'elle était seule, puis d'une voix excitée prononça : _Cutto !_  
  
La page qu'elle était en train de lire se découpa du livre de façon à ce qu'il n'y paraisse rien. Bon, il était certain qu'une personne déterminée à regarder tous les numéros de pages un à un se rendrait compte qu'il en manquait une, mais vu la poussière qui couvrait le bouquin avant qu'elle ne le sorte des étagères, il était assez improbable que ça arrive. Sa découverte en main, elle se rua vers les cachots sombres et frais dû l'heure matinale, arriva à une porte verrouillée de douze serrures, trois cadenas et cinq sortes d'anti-sorts différents et frappa jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne venir lui répondre.  
  
Au moment où elle songeait abandonner et aller plutôt chercher le directeur, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Rogue en pyjama.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici, Granger, dit-il un peu surpris.  
  
Hermione constata avec dégoût que ses cheveux le matin avaient une apparence encore plus graisseuse qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être qu'après tout, il les brossait avant d'aller à ses cours ?  
  
- Monsieur, c'est très important. Est-ce que vous entendez des voix ?  
  
Il la détailla du regard.  
  
- Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton sec. La seule voix que j'entends est la vôtre et j'aimerais bien qu'elle se taise.  
  
- Vous arrive-t-il de vous parler à vous-même ? demanda-t-elle en faisant fi des insultes de son professeur. Répondez-vous à des personnes qui disent ne pas vous avoir parl ? Vous arrive-t-il de ne pas savoir pourquoi vous faites quelque chose ? Obéissez-vous à une voix intérieure ? Êtes-vous maître de tout ce que vous faîtes ?  
  
- Miss Granger, vous me voyez obligé d'enlever 30 points à Gryffondor.  
  
- Professeur ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Si vous refusez mon aide, au moins allez voir Mrs Pomfresh ! Vous irez la voir n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Rogue la fixa froidement du regard.  
  
- Pour la dernière fois, Miss Granger, sortez de mes appartements et retournez à votre satanée tour ou alors je me verrai obliger d'enlever beaucoup plus de points à votre maison.  
  
- Mais... Je...  
  
- Silence ! interrompit-il. – 150 points pour vous, Miss Granger. Maintenant, sortez !  
  
La jeune fille sursauta au ton énervé de son professeur de Potions. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'énorme porte de fer se referma sur elle. Elle remonta jusqu'à son dortoir, soucieuse. Peut-être les accès de colère et l'irritabilité étaient aussi des symptômes de la schizophrènie ? Ou alors ce n'était pas ce dont souffrait le pauvre professeur Rogue ? Elle devrait vérifier sur la feuille qu'elle avait apporté de la bibliothèque. Ou l'avait-elle mis déj ?  
  
Elle fouilla ses poches de fond en comble, mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'elle. Un peu inquiète, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque – peut-être l'avait-elle oubliée là-bas – mais là non plus, elle ne trouva rien. Elle se résigna finalement à refaire le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue, convaincue qu'elle avait glissé de sa poche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Faisant bien attention pour ne pas réveiller le professeur à nouveau, car après tout elle venait de faire perdre 180 points à Gryffondor, elle arriva devant la porte barricadée, mais non insonorisée, de celui-ci et récupéra doucement le bout de parchemin plié en deux. Elle se dépêcha de partir sur la pointe des pieds, lorsqu'une voix la figea nette.  
  
- 500 points pour Rogue ! Bravo Rogue, tu t'es débarassé de cette petite emmerdeuse !  
  
Elle chercha autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit personne. Le couloir était complètement vide. Le seul endroit d'où aurait pu provenir cette voix était... La chambre de Rogue. Oh, merde ! Ça recommençait ! Une rechute ! Est- ce qu'elle devait aller le voir ? Peut-être était-il en pleine crise et qu'il avait besoin d'aide ! Frapper ou ne pas frapper : voici le dilemme qui rongeait Hermione en ce moment. Finalement, elle décida plutôt d'aller parler à Mrs Pomfresh. Elle saurait quoi faire.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair puis réveilla l'infirmière de l'école sans douceur. Celle-ci, encore très endormie, lui ouvrit la porte avec réticence. En voyant qu'Hermione ne semblait montrer aucune blessure apparente, elle prit un air renfrogné.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Miss Granger, demanda-t-elle pourtant.  
  
- Bonjour, Mrs Pomfresh, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce sans s'être fait inviter.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur une causeuse au fond de l'infirmerie. La femme la suivit à contre-cœur.  
  
- Croyez-vous qu'un prof pourrait être atteint de schizophrénie ? demanda-t- elle tout-de-go.  
  
L'infirmière eut l'air surpris.  
  
- Miss Granger, à moins que je ne sois complètement naïve, je crois bien qu'aucun professeur qui travaille à Poudlard présentement n'est atteint de cette maladie. Croyez-moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de réveiller les gens à quatre heures du matin pour venir leur poser une pareille question.  
  
Les joues d'Hermione tournèrent au pourpre. Elle lança un faible « D'accordmercibye » avant de quitter l'infirmerie, plus furieuse que jamais. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette Mrs Pomfresh ! ? Elle ne voulait pas l'aider ? Pas grave ! Elle s'en fichait ! Après tout, elle était capable de se débrouiller par elle-même ! !  
  
Portée par sa fureur, elle retourna à la bibliothèque et se remit à la recherche d'une autre maladie susceptible d'être celle dont Rogue était atteint. Jusqu'à l'aube, elle chercha et chercha sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un manuel intitul _Les troubles de personnalités chez les Moldus et les Sorciers_. Dans la liste des symptômes, un comportement étrange et se parler à soi-même. Sans hésiter, elle le loua et l'apporta jusqu'à son dortoir.  
  
Pour être sûre de ne réveiller personne, elle jeta un sort d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation sur son lit à baldaquin puis alluma sa baguette d'un coup de _Lumos_. Elle ouvrit l'énorme livre et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.  
  
Lorsque Ron et Harry se levèrent, il était déjà dix heures passées. Ils trouvèrent Hermione assise dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune. En les voyant, elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue est malade, leur dit-elle.  
  
Ron éclata de rire.  
  
- Désolés, mais on le savait depuis longtemps, Hermione.  
  
- Mais c'est sérieux, cette fois ! Rogue est atteint de Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et moi je m'appelle Arnold, répondit Ron stupidement.  
  
- Harry ! geignit-elle en se tournant vers son ami. Tu me crois toi, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Ça va, j'ai compris !  
  
Elle se retourna, frustrée, et sortit de la Salle Commune en vitesse. Elle avait lu dans son livre que les personnalités des personnes atteintes de cette maladie avaient chacune leur nom. Sans hésiter, Hermione se rua vers les cachots pour la troisième fois cette journée-là. Elle cogna à la porte jusqu'à ce que Rogue, qui sortait apparemment de la douche, vint lui ouvrir. Il eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant.  
  
- Encore vous !  
  
- Monsieur, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
  
- Professeur Rogue ! On m'appelle MONSIEUR PROFESSEUR ROGUE petite insolente !  
  
- Merci ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !  
  
Elle repartit en courant vers la bibliothèque, laissant sur place un Rogue perplexe et furieux de s'être laissé déranger par une Sang-de-Bourbe sans importance. Et arrogante en plus.  
  
De son côté, Hermione était convaincue que finalement, Rogue n'était pas atteint de Troubles de Personnalités Multiples. Bon, son plan n'était pas infaillible... Mais à bien y penser, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son professeur agir comme s'il était une autre personne. Non, il avait toujours été aussi laid, méchant et répugnant. Et ça faisait 6 ans qu'elle le connaissait. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Mais quoi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse à sa question que Ron arriva et lui annonça qu'il y avait une réunion spéciale ce midi dans la Grande Salle, convoquée par Dumbledore.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà onze heures trente. Oh, merde, elle n'aurait pas le temps de continuer ses recherches avant le dîner. Bien qu'un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider Rogue dans l'instant même, elle suivit Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se leva et tous firent silence. S'il y avait eu des mouches à Poudlard, on aurait pu les entendre voler. Mais comme il n'y en avait pas, on ne les entendait pas.  
  
- Mes très chers amis, dit-il en s'adressant à la salle.  
  
Drago tomba endormi sur la table.  
  
- Heu... Bon, soyons bref, car je vois que vous n'êtes pas très en forme pour un long discours très développé...  
  
Ron laissa échapper un baîllement.  
  
- Alors voilà, euh... J'ai eu une fantastique idée l'autre nuit. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas écrite et je ne m'en souviens plus. En tout cas, j'espérais que vous aimeriez, mais comme je ne me rappelle plus de ce que je voulais vous dire, bahhh vous pouvez manger.  
  
Il se tourna vers le regard interrogateur du Prof McGonagall et lui chuchota : « Blanc de mémoire. Ça m'arrive souvent par les temps qui courent. »  
  
Ron, lui, fixait la table des enseignants d'un air effaré. « Ils sont tous fous ! Surtout Dumbledore ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était un peu cinglé, mais là... Ça dépasse les limites. » dit-il à Harry. Ce dernier appouva. Hermione, elle, était découragée. Maintenant, elle devait s'occuper de la maladie de Rogue et en plus, de celle de Dumbledore. Et cette Mrs Pomfresh qui mangeait en ne se rendant compte de rien ! Tout d'un coup, elle développa une haine toute particulière pour l'infirmière de l'école. Si elle faisait son travail de temps à autres, elle n'aurait pas à le faire à sa place !  
  
À cet instant, elle se promit de résoudre ces deux énigmes : l'obsession de Rogue pour les points et les trous de mémoire de Dumbledore.  
  
À suivre dans le prochain épisode...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!! : (Un peu pressées bon d'accord mais au moins elles sont là!)**

**Onarluca : **Merci pour tes reviews de tous les chapitres!! Ca fait du bien de voir des lecteurs de retour ;)

**Louna **: J'ai pas beaucoup le temps de te répondre malgré tes très longues reviews mais en touka! TAhhhhh t'as ben des animeaux!! loll je fais pitié j'ai un chien et 2 poissons (qui sont à ma soeur!!) bahhh j'ai pas bcp de temps devant moi fakk loll marci pour le conseil ca marrive souvent d'écrire tard le soir loll mais la plupart du temps ca donne... des délires ;) J'ai pas encore été voir tes fics (en fait c'est parce que mes reviews de cette fic-ci je les ai pas toutes lues parce que j'étais plus concentrée sur l'autre héhé......) mais je compte bien y aller j'aime les délires hihi bon ben bonnes vacances!!!!!

**Rayuroplanis** : Hello toi merci!!!

**Aelea WoOd** : Comme j'expliquais à Louna je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je vais me forcer vu que t'as écris des longues reviews et que tu es une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses :P Euuuuuuuuh bah voilà j'suis contente que t'aie aimé lol en fait moi j'aime bien Winnie the Pooh c'est mon idole! hihi! Bon je te laisse! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci même s'il a été un peu tardif...

**Virg05 **: Merci merci merci merci!! (((et 150 points pour kawiz pour avoir répondu à mes reviews en moins de 15 minutes!))) lol ;)

**Megane Malefoy** : Contente que ça te plaise! C'était la suite... Quant au chapitre 11, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai!!

**Voilà bye tout le monde au prochain chapitre!!!**


	11. Moment de folie

**À tous et à toutes : **Je suis extrêmement désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre ! Et je suis aussi fière d'enfin vous en donner un nouveau... En espérant que mes fidèles reviewers ne m'aient pas oubliée ! Et que d'autres viennent s'y ajouter !

Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ! !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dimanche matin  
****11 heures**

- J'ai faim.

- T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt et aller déjeuner, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai faim quand même, répliqua Ron.

- On va dîner dans une heure.

- J'ai faim MAINTENANT !

- Ohhh, va te plaindre ailleurs ! s'écria Hermione. Il y a des gens ici qui ont des problèmes beaucoup plus gros que les tiens !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la Salle Commune en hurlant sur la Grosse Dame pour la deuxième fois en sept ans de fréquentation. Vexée, cette dernière quitta son portrait pour aller pleurer à l'autre bout du château.

Frustré par le comportement d'Hermione, Ron se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint le rejoindre et ils descendirent aux cuisines pour tenter de se procurer une petite collation auprès des Elfes de Maison. Ils ne revirent pas l'adolescente avant l'heure du dîner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron venait à peine de finir d'engloutir sa sixième assiettée lorsque le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, demanda le silence. Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Vêtu de sa nouvelle cape jaune fluo, il se leva en aveuglant la totalité des étudiants des premières rangées, puis se râcla la gorge d'un air décidé.

- Hum, hum !

À ce moment, Hermione tenta de faire une entrée discrète dans la Grande Salle, mais son arrivée n'échappa à Dumbledore, qui fut tellement distrait par la jeune fille qu'il en oublia ce qu'il allait dire.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

- Le bal, Albus, le bal ! lui murmura le professeur McGonnagal.

- Ah oui ! Alors mes amis, afin de célébrer la rentrée et du même coup la défaite de Voldemort dans notre communauté, j'avais pensé organiser un tout petit bal en votre honneur. J'ai aussi décidé d'inviter tous vos parents, frères, sœurs, chiens, chats, oiseaux, enfin… Tous vos animaux ici aussi. Les Préfets-en-Chef ouvriront le bal, comme à l'habitude, puis ce sera au tour des Préfets des quatre maisons pour ensuite admettre tout le public.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagna cette déclaration. Dumbledore, toujours debout, écoutait distraitement ce que lui soufflait McGonnagal à l'oreille.

- Ah oui ! dit-il soudain. Nous aurons un invité d'honneur.

Il y eut un énorme silence.

- Et j'ai nommé, Mr Harry Potter ! Ceci parce qu'il est celui qui nous a débarrassés de Voldemort bien sûr ! Et toute sa famille sera dans une section V.I.P., à la vue de tous et toutes ! Ils seront traités comme des vrais rois selon l'étiquette de la communauté sorcière !

Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? Sa famille ? Son père et sa mère étaient morts. Sirius aussi. Il n'avait qu'Hedwige et… Euh… Non… Pas… Les Dursley ! ? !

- Il va sans dire que je souhaite que cette soirée soit une entière réussite pour tous. Pour ceux dont les parents devaient travailler, j'ai obtenu un congé spécial de la part du Ministère. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de transport, j'ai tout organisé en portoloins et pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas venir, conclut-il en jetant un clin d'œil à Harry, j'ai pris des mesures pour les faire changer d'idée.

Oh, oh ! Inviter les Dursley à Poudlard ? Mais était-il CINGLÉ ?

- J'ai toujours su qu'il était un peu fou, déclara Ron. Mais je crois que cette fois… Il a vraiment atteint le maximum. Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, répondit-il faiblement, la voix aussi blanche que son visage.

Hermione ne disait rien. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore compris qu'elle devrait ouvrir le bal avec Drago ? Ou peut-être était-elle trop préoccupé par le cas de son directeur. Elle avait fait des recherches toute la matinée à ce sujet. Elle ne savait pas quel âge avait Dumbledore, mais elle estimait qu'il avait aisément atteint les 70 ans. À partir de cet âge, il était normal d'avoir quelques fois quelques pertes de mémoire. D'après les livres. Mais Hermione était sûre que c'était pire que cela.

Et Rogue. Que faire avec Rogue ? Personne ne voulait l'écouter. Après tout, c'était normal que les vieux développent certaines maladies, mais le professeur de Potions, lui, était encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Personne ne s'inquiéterait sérieusement de sa santé avant longtemps. Personne, exceptée Hermione, qui avait encore une fois été la plus brillante !

Selon elle.

Harry, lui, courait déjà vers Dumbledore. Il l'avait vu sortir par la petite porte derrière la table des enseignants, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était sûr de le trouver dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le fameux tableau, il prononça le mot de passe, d'une voix essouflée.

- Mystère et Boule de Gomme !

Instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Harry. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

- Euh… Salut… Non merci.

- Ah bon, moi j'en prends un.

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda Dumbledore se servir d'un air stupéfait.

- Euh… en fait je suis venu parce que je ne crois pas qu'inviter les Dursley ici soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Bah parce que, vous les connaissez, ils sont…

- TRÈS GENTILS !

- Euh… ! ?

- Oui, oui, je t'assure ! C'est une très bonne idée !

- Euh…

- En plus, en leur donnant une table d'honneur, ils seront peut-être plus ouverts au monde sorcier.

- Euh………

- Si, si, je t'assure ! Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout !

- Euh… ! Mais…

- Tut tut tut ! Ne discute pas, jeune homme ! Allez, hop ! Sors de mon bureau ! Puisque je te dis que je m'occupe de tout !

Harry ne crut pas bon discuter plus longtemps. Apparemment, Dumbledore était devenu fou. C'était la seule solution. Oh, misère, quel beau bal en perspective ! Eh, parlant de bal, à quelle date est-ce que ça se passerait ? Dumbledore avait oublié de le préciser, pour faire changement. Il s'imagina mentalement son oncle dans une école de sorciers.

- Oh, Merlin, j'ai mal au cœur…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les cachots… 

- Cette petite Miss Je-sais-tout va finir par me rendre folle. Euh… Fou. Je suis de sexe masculin n'est-ce pas ? Ohhhh voyez ! Voici maintenant que je me pose des questions stupides ! Peu importe… Je vais.. Je vais… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire ? héhéhé ! Je trouverai bien !

Rogue ouvrit une page au hasard de son énorme recueil de Potions Farces et Attrapes.

- Perte de cheveux… Humm… Non… Dents de cheval… Elle en a déjà… ¤ rire hystérique ¤ Longue jambes… C'est pas drôle… Il me faut attaquer cette petite fatiguante sur le meilleur front… Son intelligence et sa dignité… Allons-y donc pour… Imitation du Syndrôme de la Tourette. OH ! J'AIME ! Et ça dure… 2 semaines ! Oh Merlin ! Le bal est dans une semaine seulement ! Ce sera merveilleux !

--- ricanement sadique ---

- Et Dumbledore ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimera pas que je torture une élève ? Ah, et puis merde. Il est à moitié-fou, ce vieux sénile. Au pire, il trouvera ça drôle. Au mieux, il ne se rendra compte de rien.

Il releva la tête de son livre.

- OUIII ! 350 points pour ROGUE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- MÉLISSA PETITE IDIOTE, RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Ron courait après cette petite peste, qui venait tout juste de lui voler Coquecigrue. Soudain, le bas de sa robe de soirée s'empêtra dans ses pieds et il fit un magnifique vol plané avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le tapis de la Salle Commune.

- JE TE DÉTESTE, MALEFOY ! ! hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur le plancher.

Comme toute réponse, Mélissa poussa un ricanement sinistre et fit mine de jeter le hibou dans le feu de la cheminée. Ron poussa un cri d'horreur. Coquecigrue, sentant le danger, fit de même.

- Un instant ! fit soudain la voix d'Hermione.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! s'écria Mélissa en serrant un peu plus le cou de Coquecigrue.

- _Accio !_ dit-elle en attirant l'oiseau à ses pieds. Ron, relève-toi s'il-te-plaît, le plancher est sale. Quant à toi, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, dit-elle en regardant intensément la rousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Enlever des points à Gryffondor ? ironisa Mélissa.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Non, n'y compte pas trop. J'ai encore mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un après-midi à frotter les planchers des cachots ?

Le visage de Mélissa prit une teinte livide.

- Tu n'oserais pas..., dit-elle incertaine.

- Tu crois ? la défia Hermione.

- Parce qu'au fond, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de...

- Huit heures demain matin, Malefoy ! Rusard t'attendra aux portes de la Grande Salle.

- Mais je...tu...

- Tais-toi, Mélissa ! J'en ai marre ! JE suis la Préfète-en-Chef et TU n'es qu'une élève de Première Année alors ferme-la et fiche le camp ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as aucune raison d'être encore ici à l'heure qu'il est !

Les joues de la rousse tournèrent au rouge.

- Je vais le dire à mon frère ! cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la Salle Commune en faisant sursauter la Grosse Dame qui tricotait tranquillement au fond de son portrait.

Abasourdi, Ron se leva maladroitement et essuya sa robe avant d'aller chercher Coquecigrue.

- Merci, murmura-t-il timidement à Hermione. Tu t'en es très bien sortie.

- En fait, je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner une punition, lui dit-elle, songeuse.

Stupéfait, Ron la fixa, la bouche ouverte.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, ce sera rigolo de la voir manquer son premier cours de la journée pour se rendre à un rendez-vous qui n'existe pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé. À titre d'invité d'honneur, Harry avait été obligé de se rendre sur place très tôt après le souper. Et ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur. Il devenait vert juste à penser qu'il reverrait bientôt les Dursley.

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. « Waahhh ! Très belle robe... » songea-t-il, émerveillé.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle, interrompant ses pensées.

- Euh...

- Ron ?

L'adolescent se sortit rapidement de sa torpeur et déposa Coquecigrue par terre pour qu'il se rende lui-même à sa cage dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Allons-y.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rogue était furieux. Cela faisait déjà une longue semaine qu'il tentait d'incorporer sa potion au verre de Miss Granger. En vain. Chacune de ses tentatives échouait. Cette sacrée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout protégeait ses arrières. Ou plutôt, son jus de citrouille.

En attendant de pouvoir jouir de la vengance, Rogue scrutait la foule, la mine boudeuse. Elle n'y était pas. Cette soirée était sa dernière chance de ridiculiser son élève en public. Il ne pouvait pas la manquer...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Merciii ! d'avoir lu ! Alors voilà, au prochain chapitre, le Bal de la Rentrée... !

Merci pour les reviews ! ! Et j'en veux d'autres ! ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ma suite ? Huuuuummm ? ? ? ! J'veux de vos nouvelles ! !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**À tous** : Je vous adore touuusss ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de revenir sur le marché de la review...lol ! Sincèrement, j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas...

**Onarluca** : Alllllo ! ! ! Malheureusement, je dois avouer qu'on a pas eu la suite très très rapidement ! ! Ahhh merci !

**Virg05** : Tiens, bonjour toi ! Que dire, que dire ? Mille fois merci ! Et oui, Hermione est un peu folle... Mais elle est gentille ! Si, si, tu vas voir ! lol !

**Petites sorcières** : Mon dieu ! Tu bats le record de la plus longue review ! Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Hermione à ce que je vois :P Bien elle va commencer à être un peu plus gentille... Tout en restant elle-même ! lol ! Et puis... moi aussi je trouve Winnie the Pooh mignon C'est mon idole ! Moi, je suis québécoise... et puis je ne répondrai pas à tout mais MERCI MERCI MERCI JE T'ADORE !

**Louna** : LOUNA ! Ca faisait don longtemps ! Euh... Si tu te souviens de moi héhé ! Il me semble que tu étais une de mes plus fidèles lectriches ! Merci, je t'adore toi aussi !

**Ange de la mort** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps pour avoir la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Aelea WoOd** : AELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ma p'tite Aelea d'AMouuuuuuuuuRRR ! (Voix de fond : Non, mais enfermez-la quelqu'un !) C'est fou ce qu'on s'attache à nos reviewers hein ? J'espère sincèrement que tu vas avoir lu mon chapitre... malgré le temps d'intervalle entre lui et le dernier....SNIF SNIF ! Pardon ! Et...merci pour ton soutien fidèle !

**Elenaure** : Ohhh que je te chicane ! Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps que t'as pas posté de chapitre sur ta fic ! lol ! Remarque que j'ai fait la même chose... Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ma chouette et je continue à attendre tes chapitres avec impatience...

**Sushi-powa** : Merci merci merci ! Je crois que tu es la review qui m'a donné le courage de continuer ma fic... En tout cas, tu y as contribué en m'envoyant une review beaucoup plus tard après l'update de mon dernier chapitre ! Merci !

**MERCI À TOUS JE VOUS AIMMMM-EUUUH !**

_Kawiz  
__-xox-_


End file.
